The road to paradise, the drive to Hell
by steffy2106
Summary: Season 5 fiction. All major character included. May contain some minor really minor spoilers. They’re all back after trying to realise their dreams but every wish has its cost.Hope you'll enjoy and comment :
1. Chapter 1

Lucas took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He could hear the TV inside but nobody came to open. He knocked again and put the hand on the handle, it was open.

" Nate? Are you there?" Said Lucas following the TV sound.

He arrived in the leaving room to find Nathan fast asleep on the sofa, an empty bottle of vodka in his hand. Lucas sighed, he could not bear to see his brother is such a state. He did not shave for days and apparently taking a shower was not a priority either.

" Nate?" Said Lucas again kneeling near his brother.

" What?" Said Nathan angrily.

Lucas could smell his alcoholic breath and made a face.

" I just came to check on you." Said Lucas nicely.

" Well…" Said Nathan trying to sit. He was too drunk to do it by himself ,Lucas helped him to sit. " I'm okay Lucas. Life couldn't be better. I'm having a blast!" Nathan added sarcastically.

Lucas sat on the armchair in front of Nathan. " I see…. But you can't continue to act like that Nate and -"

" Why can't I Luke?" Said Nathan cutting Lucas. " I've nobody to worry about! I'm all alone. By the way how are my wife and kid doing?"

Lucas shook his head. " They're not fine Nate. You were supposed to come to see Jamie yesterday and you blew him off!" Lucas was angry now. " He couldn't stop crying asking were his daddy was. What was I suppose to say? That you were too drunk to care?"

" I don't care?!" Said Nathan shouting. " Well you better ask your best friend! She left me and took our kid with her. She decided to destroy our family!"

" How can you say that Nate? You know that you destroyed your family a long time ago! You're drinking everyday since 6 months now. When your family was still there they were just invisible to you! You cared more about your freaking bottles!" Said Lucas taking the bottle for Nathan's hand to break it on the floor.

" Look who is talking?!" Said Nathan aggressively. " Oh that's right you're « _mister perfect _»! I'm sorry you're Lucas Scott the great writer! The guy who's going to see his book on screen pretty soon…Oh I forgot! Aren't you the guy you broke Peyton's heart by breaking up with her a week before your wedding? Yes you're! So shut your fucking mouth Luke. You're not better than me!"

Lucas got up abruptly and looked at Nathan contemptuously. " Okay… You want to play that game? Fair enough! Do whatever you want Bro'! I don't care anymore. I thought you needed my help but apparently you're coping perfectly by yourself. What happened to you last year was terrible but it can't excuse everything! You're just like Dan." Lucas shook is head. " I'm going now and I won't be back. I won't assist to your own suicide! Anyway just so you know, it's not to late. Haley loves you man and you can still win her back but you better hurry because one day it will be too late."

Nathan looked at his brother disparagingly and opened a new bottle. " Okay bro'" said Nathan acerbically. " And when you arrive to your nice little house where **MY** wife and kid are waiting tell them that… Tell them that… Oh don't say a word. I don't need them."

" Bye Nathan."

" Whatever!" said Nathan who was pretending to watch TV.

When he heard the door closing behind Lucas, tears started to fall down nathan's cheeks. He was missing his family terribly but he was too proud to tell them. He knew deep down that Haley did the right choice when she left him. He even felt relieved when she did. He could not stand to see her sad and tired every single day. He did not keep his promise to keep her safe. He was disable now and he was not sure that everything will be fine ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas was in his office at the gymnasium. Since he became the coach of the Raven he really enjoyed spending time in this office. It was the only place where he really felt safe where he has able to think. He felt bad for the all Haley Nathan situation but he knew that nothing could be done, at least on his part.

He tried to help Nathan every way he could. He forced him to go to physiotherapy but because he was not recovering fast enough Nathan gave up and started to drink. Lucas was really angry against his brother but not really for his attitude toward his recovering no, it was toward his attitude toward life. Lucas knew deep down that his brother would not live for long if he continued to act like that. Lucas was scared to loose his brother, he was scared to see Haley and James graving Nathan.

Lucas eyes stopped on a picture on his desk. It was a picture of Nathan and himself two years ago when they won the cup. Everything was so clear back then, they were so happy! Lucas was about to marry Peyton, Nathan had just signed a contract to play for the Spurs. Nothing could have been better. Lucas took the picture and threw it heavily on the floor. " You stupid moron!" Lucas shouted .

" Hey! What's up Dawg? Everything allright?" Asked Skillz walking into the office.

Skillz was Lucas' assistant coach. He did study business at University and left working for a big company in New York city but the manipulations and lies were not something that Skillz could handle. He decided to come home to Tree Hill and to work in his only true passion: the basketball.

" Oh… Sorry Skillz. Yes I'm fine, I was… I was -"

" You don't need to explain" said Skills cutting him off while he collected the frame on the floor. " It has been a rough path for all of us Luke. Give him some time, I'm sure he's going to get his act together."

" I don't know Skillz" Said Lucas shaking his head. " He seems to get worst everyday and… and for the first time in my life I'm not sure there is hope for him anymore."

" No, don't say that Luke." Said Skillz sitting down. " You know, my mama always told me that as long as there is life, there is hope! Nathan just lost his dream you know. For one little mistake, just one second and all he thought he accomplished just disappeared. It's pretty confusing for the guy! I mean he thought that he was in paradise and he woke up in hell."

" I know Skillz and I feel bad for him really but I feel bad for Haley and James too. They did not deserved to be treated the way Nathan did! Haley lost their baby in the accident! She was crushed too! She was almost eight months pregnant and they already picked up a name and everything. She changed that night…" Lucas stopped talking and cleared his throat, he was feeling so much pain. " She will never be the same."

Skillz nodded. " Everybody changed that night Lucas. However, I don't think that carrying all this pain and guilt around will do much good to your brother or to anybody for that matter! If you really want to help them, you have to forgive yourself first because let's face it, you're not to blame!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. He was annoyed by what Skillz just told him because it was the cold hard truth. " Since when you're a psychiatrist? "

" Well…I'm watching Doctor Phil!" Said Skillz in an attempt to change the atmosphere.

" I'm partially responsible Skillz and you know that. I knew that Nathan had too much to drink that night. I should have stopped him when he drove home. I should have driven them myself!"

" They were adults at the time Luke. They should have taken the risks into consideration." Said Skillz really softly.

" I don't know…I just don't know anymore." Said Lucas who took another picture from his desk. It was a family picture with Haley, James and Nathan.

Skills sighed. " Well I've got to back to the gym to see what's the guys are up to. Just go home Luke, I can handle training today. And remember, what doesn't kill you make you stronger."

Lucas just nodded keeping his eyes on the picture, which had been taken just a couple of weeks before the accident.

" What doesn't kill you make you stronger? Well I'm scared that might just kill Nathan." Said Lucas for himself once Skillz closed the door.

---------------------**New-York City**---------------------------------------------

Brooke was sat at her desk drawing some sketches. She heard someone knock on her door.

" Come in" Said Brooke keeping her eyes on her piece of paper.

A woman in her mid forties came in the office

" Well… I going home now Miss Davis. It's quite late and…Unless you need something else?" Asked the woman.

" No that's fine Janet. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Brooke still working on her sketches.

Brooke looked at her watch, it was already 9 but she was in no hurry to get back to her flat where nobody was waiting for her. The only place where she felt like home was her office. " How pathetic" said Brooke with a sarcastic laugh.

Her career has been a huge success the past two years. She even had her own company now which was running very well without her but she felt alone. She never felt as lonely in her entire life. She had many people around her but none of them could be called a friend. They were around her because of her name, because of what she could do for them but not for the « _real_ » her. Nobody here knew the real Brooke Davis. She was missing Tree Hill everyday.

She stood up and looked in a huge mirror in her office. Where was the cheery-funny-positive Brooke she once was? All that she could see by looking in the mirror was a sad and solitary young lady completely disenchanted by life. The only thing that matter in her life was her company. She realised that her dream to become a stylist did not bring along all what she expected. She recalled that the only place where she was happy was Tree Hill.

" I need to go back there." She said with determination to her reflection. She needed to find the young lady she once was. She needed to be happy again.


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------**Lucas' House**----------------------------------

Haley was standing over the sink looking outside. She had tears on her eyes. Her all life was out of control she could see all her dreams and hopes slipping through her hands and she had no way to stop them.

A green car stopped on the driveway and a little boy ran to the door. Haley just had time to dry her tears when the boy jumped and hugged her.

" Mummy! You should have come with us! I saw monkeys, bears and crocodiles!"

Haley bent down and took the little boy in her arms. " Wow! You're so lucky Jamie! Were you scared?"

" Na, I'm a big boy now! I'm no scared!"

Haley smiles " That's my boy!" She kissed him on the cheek. " What do you want to do now?"

" I don't know" said James pretending to be seriously thinking. " Maybe watching Sponge bob."

Haley sighed. " Sponge bob again?! Okay baby boy you got it! Sit on the sofa I'll got to fetch the DVD."

" Yeah!" Said James jumping into the leaving room.

Haley followed James with her glance. She felt so blessed to have him. How would she be today if James was not there to raise her up? She shivered. She preferred not to think about it.

She put the DVD and kissed James.

" Be good baby boy, I'll be on the kitchen okay?" She added with a nice smile

James nodded and looked at her very seriously. " Mummy where is daddy?"

Haley felt like the ground just opened under her feet. She paused the DVD and sat beside James.

" Well… Daddy is away for now sweaty." Said Haley kissing his forehead. " You know daddy is sick and…and he needs to get better."

" Is he going to be better soon?"

Haley looked into her sons' beautiful blue eyes. He was so innocent and did not understand all the drama around him. She did her best to contain her tears." I hope so honey…I sure hope so."

Haley stood up. " Well you better watch your cartoons now because mummy needs to cook dinner. Okay?"

" Okay mummy. I'll be good." Said James with a smile.

Haley went back to the kitchen and sat on a chair. She put one hand on her stomach but it was not just a random place. She took the habit to put her hand on her scar maybe in the intend to heal herself. This small scar was the only exterior proof of the accident she had with Nathan almost two years ago. This scar was about two inches and located near her navel and each time she was looking at it she remembered the day when her life took a different path then the one she expected.

She closed her eyes and remembered the accident as if happened yesterday. Nathan just signed his contract with the Spurs and Haley was making fun of him about having to move to Texas. Nathan was looking at her and did not see the red light. Haley did not see the accident but she remembered a quick but terrible pain. When she opened her eyes she turned to Nathan who was all bloody and unconscious on the steering wheel. She thought he was dead and started to shout his name. At this moment she unconsciously put her hand on her stomach and saw blood and passed out.

She woke up in the hospital where a doctor told her that she lost her baby but that she was lucky because she did not have serious injuries.

Haley stoop up and walked up to the sink. She chuckled sarcastically. She was lucky? She could not see herslef luck now. She lost her baby and her husband on that day. Nathan was still alive but it seemed that he stopped loving her. He was not the man she felt in love with anymore, she was just a ghost in Nathan's life and he was treating her worst than dirt. She did right when she left him. She had to do so. James needed to be in a sane place.

She could not hold her tears anymore and started to cry quietly while cleaning the dishes. She needed to exorcised the demons she had inside and the only she knew how was to sing.

She started to sing a song she wrote about a month ago, just before leaving Nathan.

_Having a child from you, I waited for so long._

_See him growing up at your side was the gift I waited for._

_He has your eyes, your smile when you wake up in the morning._

_With the love and all the hope that I had when you held my hand._

_I have your child now but you're not there anymore._

_I want to save you just tell me how. _

_I want to love you just love me too._

_I want to heal you just let me do._

_I - _

Haley stopped to sing feeling someone glance and turned around. Lucas was rested against the wall.

" Please continue Hales". Lucas said seriously. " It's a beautiful song. It's yours isn't it."

Haley just nodded.

" Everything will be just fine Haley. Nathan loves you, he'll come around." Said Lucas nicely sitting at the table.

Haley gave him a sad smile and sat too. " Do you regret some of the choices you made?" Asked Haley out of the blue.

Lucas raised his eyebrows. " What? Why do you ask?"

" Just tell me Luke". Asked Haley almost begging

" Well… I… I regret many things Hales." Said Lucas sadly. " If I knew back then what I know now I'd have made very different choices."

" Me too Luke" said Haley in a whisper.

" What are you talking about Hales? The accident?" Asked Lucas taking Haley's hand.

" No I'm not. I regret only one thing, I regret the day I went to see Whitey to ask him to help Nathan."

Lucas seemed surprised. " What? Why?"

" Well If I didn't help Nathan to reconquer his dream. He wouldn't have lost it again so close of his goal. Things would be different today because he accepted to loose his dream back then. Fighting for it was just a huge mistake!" Tears were falling on her cheeks.

Lucas bent down and dried her tears with his hand. " You know deep down that it's no true Hales. You can't live with the idea of what could have been. It's not healthy! You can't be sure of that. Only God knows." Said Lucas nicely.

Haley raised her head and looked deep into Lucas' eyes. " Well… You should follow your own advise Luke because we need to be blind not to see the regrets and guilt on your eyes".

" Hey! I just preach, I'm not that hot on the practicing part." Lucas stood up and hugged Haley. " Things will fall into place Angel. You can be sure of that. You deserve the best and you know that. Nathan will come back to you." Said Luca trying to sound convincing because deep down he did not know what to think anymore.

Lucas loosened his embrace and kiss Haley's forehead." I'm going to see my favorite nephew now." He said with a fake smile while going to the living room.

Haley took her wallet and took two pictures out. The first one was a picture of Nathan Jamie and her. The second one was the scan picture of Kate, the daughter she lost on the accident. She kissed both pictures. " Please God, let's Lucas be right. I need some hope to continue believing." Said Haley to herself. " I just need to know that life will be good again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note**: **Hey guys, I just write you this little note to thank you for your lovely comments. You really brought a smile on my face. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Take care, Stef.**

---------------------------------- **Los Angeles **---------------------------------

Peyton was in a bar in Los Angeles. A band was playing some rock Music.

" They're pretty good!" Said Peyton to a women at her table.

" You really think so?"

" Yeah, they made me think of _Nada surf _at the beginning of their career. I'm sure that if someone sign them up they'll make a real fortune." Said Peyton passionately.

" You really know what you're talking about don't you? Each time you're talking about music your eyes just light up. I don't understand why you're working as a sketcher for the journal. You should work in the music industry!"

A shadow passed in Peyton's eyes. " Well Gloria… You see sometime you make some choices which you finally regret but…." She sighed. " I loved someone and somehow I still do. I really thought he was my soul mate. When we left High school I did an internship for Sony Records. They offered me a full time position and I was about to accept it when my boyfriend asked me to marry him so…" Peyton cleared her throat. " So I had to make a choice. It was my career in music or a life with Lucas. I did enjoy music but I loved Lucas way more. He was the only person on hearth who made me truly happy." Peyton Sighed.

" He made you choose between him and the music?" Asked Gloria disgusted.

Peyton smiled. " No! Lucas wouldn't do something like that. He didn't know about the offer. He was studying in North Carolina and I knew deep down that we would have grown apart if we were separated for four years. I made my choice and I choose love."

Peyton shook her head. " Well...I guess it wasn't the idea of the year!" Peyton added with a sarcastic laugh.

" Aww I'm so sorry to hear that! What did happen next?" Gloria redden. " Oh I'm Sorry I'm maybe too curious."

Peyton shook her head. " No you're not. I don't really know why but it feels good to tell you that. It actually make me feel better to share that with someone. I've been keeping this inside for almost two years now and it's devouring me slowly." Peyton took a deep breath.

" So you want to know what happened? Well, everything was just fine till Lucas' brother Nathan and his wife Haley had a serious car accident. After that day, Lucas was not the same anymore. He built a wall between us and I tried to break it down with all the strength I had. He was closing up to me day after day till the day he decided to call off the wedding. I was crushed." Added Peyton with tears in her eyes. " It felt like my heart just stopped beating. The pain was unbearable so I decided to leave Tree Hill for good. I took a small bag, closed my bank account and bought a ticket for LA. I never heard of anyone from Tree Hill since. I thought it was better to just disappear. I didn't have much saving so I took the first job I found and… Well I'm still doing it today. That's about it." She added with a sad smile.

" Oh gosh! It's just terrible!! I'm so sorry to hear that Peyton." Said Gloria putting her hand on Peyton's. " I'm sure your regret your choice. But you know it's not good to live with regrets."

Peyton was looking at her drink. " Well… I do regret it in some way but I get comfort by thinking that I gave love a chance. I'm sure I'd feel worst today if I did the contrary. I mean I would not stop thinking about what could have been. You know I think it's better to regret something you did than to regret something you didn't do."

Gloria just nodded.

In fact, Peyton was trying to convince herself that she did the right choice when she choose Lucas but this thought made her constantly regret her flight. Maybe she should have waited, fight for love. Maybe Lucas needed more time, she probably should have stick around a bit longer. Because who knows maybe Lucas regretted his choice afterward but he had no way to find her. This thought was frightening and comforting her at the same time. She really hoped that Lucas was missing her as much as she was missing him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note****: I****'****m sorry guys but I won****'****t be able to update the story for a couple of weeks because I****'****m moving and I have to find a new internet provider etc****…**** However, on the plus side, I****'****ll update with 2 or 3 chapters when I****'****ll be back online. Thanks for the comments. Take Care. **

---------------------------**Nathan's place**--------------------------------

Nathan was on the balcony thinking about his past. He wanted Haley back but he did not know how to do. He really thought that he did not deserve such an angel in his life. She would be a lot better without him. He always destroyed everything around him and he succeeded to do so with Haley too.

A loud knock on the door made him jump. He was lost in his thought for so long that he lost track of the really world. He did not want to see anybody. He needed to be alone.

The person kept knocking with insistence. Nathan sighed. " I'm coming! " He said taking his walker. He started to move slowly in direction of the door " I swear to good if it's you Lucas… I'll kick your sorry ass even if I can't walk like I used to." He mumbled for himself.

Nathan opened the door angrily but could not hide his surprise when he saw the person standing there.

" Brooke?" Said Nathan in disbelief.

" Hey Scott!" Said Brooke with a big smile.

However, she stopped smiling almost instantly when she saw Nathan. He looked like a truck ran him over. He was unshaven, shaggy and really thin.

She tried to look inside the flat. " Where is Haley?" Asked Brooke still in shock.

" Oh! You want to see Haley!" Said Nathan sounding over dramatic. " Well you should try at Lucas's then."

" At Lucas's? Why?" Ask Brooke confused.

" She left me. Well I can understand… What could she do with a cripple?" Said Nathan sarcastically.

" She left you?" Said Brooke shocked. She forced herself in the flat. " What did you do?" She added already walking into the living room.

" Please, come in Brooke!" Said Nathan mockingly.

Nathan tried to turn around but lost his balance and felt down. Brooke hurried back to the door to help him.

" Let me help you." Said Brooke wanting to raise him up.

" No!" Shouted Nathan. " I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help!" He added with rage.

Brooke sighed. His voice was full of anger, pain and sadness. " Well…As you want Nate." She said turning around. She could not look at him struggling to get up, it was hurting too much. She could not bear seeing Nathan is such an horrible state.

Nathan finally succeeded to stand up and went to sit on the sofa.

Brooke stood in front of Nathan. " So, what did you do to make her go?" Asked Brooke nicely.

" Why do you care?" Asked Nathan nastily. " I told you maybe she couldn't stay with a cripple."

" Yeah right!" Said Brooke shacking her head. " Haley loves you more than anything else in the world. She won't leave you for that Nathan!! Don't play it dum. I know you better than you think."

" So go and ask her!" Said Nathan turning on the TV. " I'm sure she is going to be happy to see you… Unlike me."

" Oh!… I see what you're trying to do!" Said Brooke smiling. " You just want to get rid of the people you like. Well, it won't work!" Brooke sat doesn't beside Nathan. " You shouldn't beat yourself up Nate. Everybody make mistakes." Brooke said nicely. " The most important is how you deal with it and….from what I see... You're not dealing really well."

Nathan pretended to ignore Brooke and kept his glance on the TV screen.

Brooke touched his hand. " I'm not talking out of pity Nathan. I was there when the doctor told you that your injuries were not permanent. You just gave up and didn't try to get better. Did you really think that destroying yourself would be a punishment for your « _fault _»? By doing that you're destroying the people that cares about you! You're punishing the people living around you!"

She saw tears running on Nathan's face.

" Come on Nate, don't destroy what took you so long to create. I know Haley pretty well and I'm sure that she still have some hope for you two." She sighed. " I know that the consequences of the accident are terrible but you can reconstruct your life."

" What if I don't want to?" Said Nathan with a broken voice. " I killed my daughter in the crash. You know we named her Kate and….and I took away everything Haley had once again! What I did is unforgivable! For me an accident doesn't have a real reason but the crash we had that night had a reason, I drank too much and decided to drive. It's no accident! It's just the choice of a stupid jock!"

" Can I changed your mind?" Said Brooke knowing that any argumentation will be useless today. Nathan seemed so sure about his words.

Nathan nodded negatively.

Brooke sighed. " Well… I'm going to see Haley now but I'll be back because I love you and I care for you. I just want to add something because I don't agree with what you said. You told me that you took everything Haley had on that night right?"

" Yeah…" Said Nathan confused.

" I guess you're right." Said Brooke looking deep into his eyes. " However, you didn't do it on that night. You did it when you made her leave you because… Because you took her family away. You took your love away! So yeah… I guessed the day she left you , she felt as she was losing everything."

She shook her head. " Just think about that. You know Hales better than anyone else."

She walked to the door and shouted " I'll be back soon Nathan. We're not over yet! "

Nathan scowled and started to think. Could Brooke be right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note:**** Hey. I'm posting a new chapter today. I know it's earlier than expected but I won't have my own internet provider before 3 weeks from today so, I went to a friend house in order to post this chapter. I hope you're going like it. Thanks for the comments. Take care ;-)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lucas was in his office preparing the strategy for the next match when someone knocked at the door.

" Come in." Said Lucas raising his head. He expected a team player or Skillz. He never expected to see Brooke opening the door.

" Brooke Davis in my office!" Said Lucas surprised. " What were the odds?" Added Lucas with a smile. " Please come in!"

" Hey _Lucky Luke_!" Said Brooke sitting down. " I know I haven't been around for a while but…I had plenty of work."

" _Lucky Luke_?" Said Lucas in mock hurt. He laughed. "I'll forget about that if you don't call me like that EVER again!"

" Why?" Said Brooke with a baby voice. " You're a poor lonesome cowboy right?" She started to laugh when she saw Lucas' face changed. " Oh okay! I won't do it anymore! Do you know where is tutor mum? I went to your house but she was not there."

Lucas frowned. How did she know that Haley was staying with him? He decided not ask because he did not want to act like a detective.

" Well…" He said looking at his watch. " She'll be in this office in about 15 minutes. She had class today."

" Oh yeah! That's right." Said Brooke hitting her forehead with her palm. " I should have think!"

" Er…Everybody knows that it's not something you're really good at." Said Lucas joking.

" Don't start!" Said Brooke pretending to be angry. " Or…Or I'll –"

" Or you're going back to New York for the next two years?" Said Lucas seriously.

Brooke stopped smiling. It was like she just received some icy water all over her. " You're mad?" She asked incredulously. " You know why I left!" She sighed. " Tell me how was I supposed to look straight into Peyton's eyes after what happened! I had to go."

Lucas turned his sit around to look at the window. " I understand why you left Brooke." He said calmly. " But you could have kept in touch. What happened was just a terrible mistake made in…in horrific circumstances. I haven't heard from you for about two years and I've to confess that it hurt me. Well…It did." He cleared his throat. " I guessed you kept in touch with the other though."

" Why are you saying that?" Asked Brooke curious.

Lucas turned to look at her. " Oh I don't know! Maybe because you didn't ask me how Peyton is doing. You know we decided to call off the wedding and…"

" You did, not Peyton!" Said Brooke cutting him off. She blushed and felt angry against herself. She should think before speaking.

" Well…I guess you're even better informed than I thought!" Said Lucas sarcastically. Brooke seemed embarrassed.

" Don't worry Davis, I don't mind you getting info! I just mind you don't staying in touch that's all. Anyway…How are you doing?"

" I'm fine…At least the NY B. Davis is fine. I…"

Brooke was cut off by Haley walking into the office.

" Luke I'm ready…" Haley stopped to talk when she recognized Brooke. She screamed. " Ahh!! Brooke! What are you doing here?!" Haley added hugging Brooke. " I'm so happy to see you! You can't even imagine!"

" I'm so glad to see you too tutor mum!" Said Brooke with a big smile. " I missed you so much."

" I did too Brooke. I so want to catch up but I have to pick Jamie from school." She said with a sad voice.

" You're going to pick up my godson?! Can I come?" Asked Brooke.

Haley turned to Lucas.

" Yeah, go you two." Said Lucas with a smile. " I'm a bit late on the paper work and I really need to get it done by tonight. I'll see you at home."

" Okay!" Said Haley " Come on Brooke, I don't want to be late." She looked at Lucas. " See ya tonight."

" Take care Luke." Added Brooke " I'll see you soon."

**---------------------------James' School-------------------------------------------**

Haley parked the car in front of James' school while explaining her situation to Brooke. She stopped talking and stared at the school gate.

" What is he doing here"? Haley said talking to herself. She was so pale like if she just saw a ghost.

Brooke looked at the school gate too. Nathan was there with crutches.

" I need to have a word with him." Said Haley opening the car door.

Brooke retained her by the arms. Haley looked at her surprised.

" What's going on?" Said Haley.

" I…I think you should let him see the kid." Said Brooke. " I know the guy is not the best father right now and apparently he is not a good one since a long time but look…" Brooke took a deep breath. " You just told me that Nathan didn't go out for almost a year now and he is here just for his son."

Haley sighed " I don't know Brooke."

" Okay he screwed up big time but let's face it the kid needs his dad. Just give him a chance. You don't have much to loose anymore. If there is still a chance for Nathan to heal, only you and Jamie can do it."

Haley frowned.

' You know I'm right.' Said Brooke with a calm voice. ' Nathan would give his life for you and the kid in a heartbeat. You're the only persons that really matter for him."

Haley nodded. " I hope you're right Brooke."

" I'm right!" Added Brooke trying to sound sure. However, deep down she was just praying to be right. " Take all the time you need." Added Brooke with a smile. " I'll just walk back to the hotel. I'll visit you tonight okay?"

Haley hugged Brooke. " Thanks Honey. I'll see you later."

Haley hurried at Nathan's side.

" Hey." Said Haley trying to sound detached but her heart was beating so fast that she feared a heart attack.

" Haley…" Said Nathan in a whisper. He couldn't turn around. He could not look at her. The pain would be unbearable.

Haley walked around to face Nathan. She could see so much pain in his eyes. She didn't know what to say.

" I'm sorry to come here without asking you first but I needed to see Jamie." Said Nathan with a broken voice.

" You don't need to ask me to see your son Nate." Said Haley with a nice smile. " We can go to the park if you want." She added, pointing to the Park beside the school. "Don't worry I'll give you two some intimacy."

Nathan nodded. He was about to add something when he heard his son voice.

" Daddy! Daddy!" Shouted James running toward Nathan. He stopped in front of Nathan and hugged him carefully.

This tender contact made Nathan's heart stop for a second.

Haley could see the emotions on Nathan's face and decided to step in.

" Hey Angel!" She said kissing her son. " Do you want to go to the park with daddy and me?" She asked with a smile.

" Yeah!!" Shouted James, jumping around.

" I guess it means yes." Said Nathan with a smile. " Let's go then."

Haley took James hand and walked slowly to be at Nathan's side. She unconsciously put her hand on his back to help him. And, for the first time in ages, he did not reject her. He accepted this help without complaining.

When they arrived in the park, Nathan sat on a bench with James. Haley looked at them and decided to let them alone for a moment.

" Don't you think it's a bit cold?" She said with a smile. " I'm going to take a coffee from the shop across the road. Do you want something?" She asked to Nathan and James.

Nathan shook his head negatively.

" Mummy, can you bring me back a hot chocolate?" Asked James with a cheeky smile.

" Of Course I can honey. I'll be back soon." She said walking to the shop.

James stood up and stood in front of Nathan. He smiled and strongly kissed him on the chick. " I missed you daddy." James said nicely.

Nathan put a hand on James' cheek. " I missed you too son."

" You're not ill anymore? Mummy told me you were ill but now you're better right? We can come home no?" Asked James with the eyes full of hope.

Nathan's eyes filled up with tears. Seeing so much hope into his son's eyes made him feel terrible. Usually, He was too drunk to notice anything. " No, you can't come home just yet sweetie. Daddy is not healed yet but he will soon." Nathan said trying to hide his pain.

" But…But" Said James about to cry. " You look like my daddy again! You don't want me anymore?"

" Of course I want you!" Said Nathan, taking his son into his arms. " I never stopped loving you. You're my angel!" Added Nathan while tears started to fall on his cheeks. " Please don't ever… EVER think that I don't love you or care for you. You're one of the most important things in my life."

James sat beside Nathan and put his little hand on his. This contact made Nathan shiver. He could not understand how he did to ignore his son for about two years.

" So you don't love mummy anymore." Said James, like if he was stating the evidence.

Nathan was surprised. " Why do you say that?"

" Julia in my class is living with her mum because her dad left them. He didn't love her mum anymore." Said James simply.

" I love your mum." Said Nathan, looking at the coffee across the road. " I love her a bit more everyday. She is my soul mate." Said Nathan with a broken voice

" So if you love me and mummy why don't you live with us?" James asked confused.

" I was not a good dad honey." Nathan said with sadness on the voice. " And I was not good for your mum either. I need to get better and to learn how to be good to you and mummy again. You'll come home after that."

" You were maybe not a good dad but you're MY dad." Said James seriously. " You're sad?" Asked Jam honestly. " You're sad not to be with us?"

" Of Course I'm sad!" Said Nathan. " I miss you two everyday. That's why I decided to get better." Said Nathan hoping it was not too late for him and Haley.

" Mummy is sad too." James sighed. " She thinks I don't know it but I can hear her cry at night." Said James sadly. " She is crying every night on her bed but the morning she pretends to be okay." He said looking at Nathan. " I'm a child but I'm smart."

Nathan smiled to James latest remark but felt even worst than before. Haley was sadder than before and it was his entire fault.

" Mum will be fine soon" Said Nathan. " We'll be together again pretty soon."

" Really?" Said James the eyes full of hope.

" Sure." Said Nathan trying to sound convincing because he didn't know what to believe anymore.

Haley was coming back. Seeing Nathan and James together just increased the pain she was feeling. She tried to print this picture directly into her brain because it was giving her some hope. She needed this hope to keep her sanity.

When she arrived beside them, Nathan looked at her. His eyes were red as if he has been crying.

Nathan stood up. " I need to go son. But I'll see you soon okay?"

" Okay daddy." Said James, hugging him again.

Nathan looked straight into Haley's eyes. " I need to get better soon. Can I give you a call this week to see our baby?" He asked with a smile.

" Of course you can!" Said Haley, putting a hand on his shoulder. " You can see him whenever you want."

" Can I see you whenever I want too?" Nathan asked embarrassed.

Haley looked at her shoes. She blushed.

" You don't need to answer just now Hales." Nathan said nicely. " You've got time."

He was about to walk away when he bent over and whisperer in her hear. " I love you Haley James-Scott. You're my wife, my best friend, my soul mate. We'll be together again."

Nathan turned around and left the park. Haley just stood there as petrified. She could not believe what she just heard. A small voice brought her back to reality.

" Mummy? Can I have my hot chocolate now?" Asked Jamie.

" Hum? Oh yes sorry honey!" Haley handed him the beaker.

She felt different, it was like she was starting to see some light at the end of the tunnel. This new hope was scaring her because she could not bear to be crushed again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm back for good now. I finally got my new provider earlier than I thought!!**

-------------------------------------**Los Angeles**-----------------------------------------

"Screw you!" Said Peyton angrily, punching the desk. "You told me that I would get the job!"

"Listen Peyton I'm not the one deciding on this." Said the little man sat in front of her. "I…I couldn't go against the boss." He added apparently uncomfortable.

"You couldn't…?" Said Peyton nodding. "Well that's good to know because I thought you where the chief here! I mean you even succeeded to give a job to your completely incompetent mistress so don't play this game! I not dumb."

"I –…"

"I wrote your fucking music articles for about 5 months now because Bill is a complete alcoholic!" Said Peyton angrier than before. "You told me to write the articles under his name and that you'd give me the rubric when he will leave!"

"Well…I choose someone more competent than you Peyton. The journal is the priority. Not you!!" Said the man trying to sound sure.

Peyton had a sarcastic laugh, bent over the desk and looked at the chief with a threatening glance. "You gave the job to your old secretary!! Did you do her too?! You fucked me on this one! I can't stand your Hollywood backstabbing manners anymore!" She sighed. "You know what? I give up! You can write these articles yourself! This journal can burn down for what I care!"

" Peyton don't do that!" Said the chief suddenly panicked. "What are you going to do huh? That's not a good idea."

"I prefer to be unemployed than exploited by a brat like you! I resign now! I won't be back!"

Everybody in the office could hear the argument. Peyton took her bag on her desk and the picture of the gang back in Tree Hill. She was ready to leave the building when Gloria ran to her.

" Peyton wait!" Gloria shouted.

" Hey Gloria. I'm sorry not to be able to say goodbye the way I wanted to but…but well…" Peyton sighed. "Things didn't turn out exactly how I expected." She chuckled "Nothing ever did."

"Aww, I'm so sorry to loose a friend like you" Said Gloria sadly. "But what are you going to do? Do you need anything?"

Peyton was staring at something behind Gloria. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. "I'm going back." She said simply.

" You're going back where?" Asked Gloria confused.

Peyton nodded as if she was answering to a question directly in her head. "I'm ready now. I've got to go back. I never had so much good things in my life and the only good things I had were in Tree Hill…Maybe they're still there."

"Oh…"

"Yes, I'll give you a call once I'm settled. Take care of yourself okay?" Peyton said gently.

"I will…" Said Gloria with tears in her eyes. " I'm going to miss you so much! Please stay strong. You deserve greatness. Don't settle for less."

"I won't" Said Peyton with a big smile.

Peyton called a cab, she didn't feel like walking to her crappy little flat in her terrible neighbourhood all by herself today.

"_I'm going home. Home sweet home_." She said to herself hoping that it was not the biggest mistake of her life.

------------------------------------**Tree Hill**----------------------------------------

"I don't know what happened but he changed. I can't tell you what got into him but he seems to be my husband again. The one I loved so much." Said Haley.

She was with Brooke in Lucas' kitchen while Lucas was playing with James outside.

"And it's a good think no?" Said Brooke frowning. "You are saying that as if it was a bad thing!"

"No, it's not a bad thing but…but I don't know what to do about that." Said Haley sadly.

"Why?" Asked Brooke confused. "Why don't you try to be happy about it? I mean maybe he had some kind of _revelation_."

Haley sighed. "I'm just scared Brooke. I love him and god knows I'd give my soul to have him back but I don't want to be disappointed again. I just can't!" She had tears in her eyes. Brooke put her hand on Haley's arm. "We suffered enough, Jamie…Jamie suffered enough. He was so happy to see his _real_ dad today." Haley turned to look at Lucas and James playing basketball outside. "Lucas has been great with him in the past two years but he can't replace his dad."

"I see what you mean Hales." Said Brooke nicely. "I can't say I understand because I've never been through what you experienced. Sometimes I try to imagine how I would have reacted if I had the same problems than you did. I don't think I would be here right now. Come on hales, you're the strongest person I know. You're tutor mum!" Added Brooke with a big smile.

This last sentence made Haley smile. Brooke always trusted her. She nodded.

"You're a real warrior Haley. You never acted like a victim and everybody admire you for that. Take your time with Nate. I'm sure you've got enough inner strength to try again. I know deep down that it won't blow again. You've been through enough. I'm sure you're going to be happy." Brooke could see Haley incertitude. "And what if it blows again? You can rise again. You're way too strong to stay down."

"Maybe you're right Brooke…Maybe you are but I'm not strong when Nathan is concerned. I feel weak in fact. I can't stay mad at him. It's like I need him to breath and I'm scared of that. I'm too dependant."

"I understand" Said Brooke looking at Lucas. "I felt something like that a long time ago." Brooke added with some nostalgia in the voice. "But you two are meant to be. There is no way in hell that you don't finish together! Universe can only reunite you!"

"_The Universe_?!" Asked Haley laughing. "Since when you're all mystical?"

"Since I saw you and Nate together." Said Brooke seriously. "I saw that pure love and complete trust can exist. I'm sure there is something above."

"Well… this force needs to help us soon then because…because I'm not sure there is much more to save anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors' note: **. **Hey guys, here is a new update. i hope you like it. I just wanted to add that i'm co-writing a new story with HJS-NS-23 on OTH and this story is just fantastic! It's called _Sisterly ties and New lives_**** Come and check it out. you won't be disappointed PLease read and review :-) Take care!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked into the empty gymnasium and sat on a bench. He really liked to be there all alone. It was one of the only place where he actually felt safe. He could think in peace because he did not really know where to stand anymore. His life was just slipping through his hands and he didn't know how to get it back on track. He sighed _What should I do_? He thought to himself.

"What's going up dawg?" Asked Skillz.

Lucas jumped surprised to see Skillz standing in front of him.

"Hey Skillz what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same question!" Said Skillz sitting beside Lucas. "I come from your house actually. I wanted to talk to you about the strategy for next week and Jamie told me you were not there." Skillz started to laugh. "You should have seen the way he answered! A really little man!"

"I know he's a smart kid." Said Lucas with a nostalgic smile. "But how did you know how to find me?"

"Geez dawg! I know you for a long time now!" Said Skillz in mock hurt. "There is two places you go when you're not at your best: the river court and the gymnasium. It's was not that hard. What's up?" Asked Skillz sincerely.

"Aw…. I don't even know man. I ….I'm just starting to think that I didn't make the right choices." Lucas sighed. "Sometimes I'm looking back and I guess I made some mistakes. My dream was to be a famous writer and I am but it doesn't feel as it should."

"Where are you going with that Luke? You're confusing me!"

"Well success is not tasting as good when you're alone." Said Lucas sadly.

"You're not alone Luke! That's just a stupid thing to say! Everybody loves you man!" Said Skillz surprised by Lucas' incoherent concerns.

"I should have sticked with her. Letting her go was the stupidest thing to do. My life isn't complete without her." Added Lucas sadly.

"Oh I see… you're alone that way! You know it's never too late to repair your mistakes. You can do it till your death! That's what my mama used to say!"

Lucas looked at Skillz and nodded.

"Umm…just one thing Luke please don't be mad but which one of them are you wanting really?"

"What?" Asked Lucas surprised. "What are you talking about?!"

"Well you know…you always had trouble with choosing. I mean man you slept with Brooke like two years ago so excuse me to ask but which one do you want? Peyton or Brooke? I'm sorry but knowing past history I think it's a legitimate question."

Lucas opened the mouth and frowned. "Well….if you need specifics I'm talking about…" Lucas mobile started to play _Jay-Z_. "Sorry it's Nate I've got to answer that."

"Hey Nate. You're all right?"

_"Yes I'm fine but I really need to talk to you. Can you come over please?"_

"Yep I can. I'll be over in ten minutes." Said Lucas looking at Skillz.

"Sorry man but I've got to see Nate now. He needs me. But we can finish our conversation later if you want."

"Yes please!" Said Skillz with a smile. "It's going to let you some time to find the answer to my question. You've been _Saved by the bell _I guess."

Lucas sighed "I know who I want man!"

Lucas knocked on Nathan's door.

"It's open." Shouted Nathan.

Lucas walked into the living room and was surprised to see Nathan walking on his treadmill. Lucas decided not to mention the fact that Nathan was training. His brother was too aggressive lately.

"So? What are you up too?" Asked Lucas sitting on an armchair.

"Well…As you can see I'm trying to get better."

Lucas nodded. "I can see that Nate. I'm proud of you. But…" Said Lucas looking embarrassed. "Why did you need me for? I mean sorry to ask you so directly but you've sent me to hell only a couple of days ago."

Nathan stopped training and sat in the armchair in front of Lucas's . He sighed "I know I did Luke and I'm sincerely sorry about that." He cleared his throat. "I've been in a pretty dark place for such a long time that I didn't even remember how good life could be."

Lucas looked at Nathan. _"I_ _exactly know what you mean" _He said to himself.

"And…And someone helped me to remember that life was good once. I want to have that life back. I want Haley to look at me the way she did."

Lucas frowned.

"What?" Said Nathan who noticed Lucas' reaction.

"I really think your motives are pure Nate. Honestly, I couldn't be happier for you but I just want you to remember that Haley still love you like day one. She stopped looking at you the way she did because of your horrible behavior. It has nothing to do with the accident or…or" Lucas stopped talking and looked at Nathan's legs.

"Or my disability?" Said Nathan touching his legs. "I know that Lucas. I refused to accept that everything was my fault well…even if the accident is actually MY fault." Added Nathan the eyes full of tears.

"No don't do that again!" Said Lucas shaking his head. "Please stop beating yourself up! Nobody is accusing you of anything. And if it's your fault well…you're not the only one to blame." Lucas took Nathan's hand. "I could have take you home, I knew you drank a bit too much and…and you remember uncle Keith right?" Asked Lucas with a broken voice. Each time Lucas was mentioning Keith, he could feel as his heart was breaking.

"Of course I remember Keith!" Said Nathan hurt. "What's your point?"

"My point? We had the same accident. I'm sure you remember! Was I upset? No! Everybody came around!"

Nathan looked at Lucas in shock. What could he answer?

"Haley stood by you and even if she is cautious now I'm sure she still do." Added Lucas nicely seeing Nathan face. "I've never seen so much love between two people."

"I know that now" Said Nathan in a whisper.

"It's about time!" Said Lucas smiling. "I'm screaming that to you for about a month now! I don't know would help you get around but he/she clearly need to be called a master."

Nathan smiled thinking about Brooke. "You can't even imagine how right you are!"

Lucas was confused. He really wanted to know who helped Nathan but he decided to drop it. "I just wanted to tell you how great it was for Jamie to see you yesterday. I mean the little guy came back completely different."

"Really?" Asked Nathan incredulous but full of joy at the same time.

"Are you kidding me? You're like god for your son! He ran everywhere in the house saying « _I saw my daddy today and he was my real daddy again!_ »!" Lucas saw Nathan's face light up. "I don't know what you imagined Nathan but sure the kid likes me but I couldn't and wouldn't replace you in his eyes. He loves you more than anything. He's always been so proud of you!"

"I'm going to fight for them Luke." Said Nathan with determination." And…And I need your help! That's why I called you."

Lucas was surprised." Me? Help you? How?!"

"You're really important to Haley. She trusts you and listen to you you're like her brother. I need you Luke… I really need you" Said Nathan almost begging.

Lucas sighed and stood up. "I'll talk to her Nate." He walked to the window and looked at the cars passing down the street. "Just don't hurt her again okay? I'm trusting you Nate but please don't make her sad again." Lucas added sadly.

"I won't Luke. I'd prefer die than hurt her once again. I'll give her everything she wants!"

"She doesn't need much to be happy you know?" Lucas turned around to look an Nathan again. "As long as you love her and try your best. She would be happy. Please don't make her cry again okay?"

Nathan nodded. "Trust me once again Luke…Please. I need them, I want them I just can't live without them." Begged Nathan.

Lucas nodded. "Okay little brother! I'll do anything i can. Don't worry I won't have to do much. She loves you at least as much as you do."


	9. Chapter 9

Peyton was there, standing in front of what she used to call her home. Her dad sold the house she grew in about 3 years ago and she did not get over it yet. It was like everything she ever knew, ever loved just disappeared. Her dad died last year in a sordid boat accident and she had to face this grief all by herself. She never felt that alone in her life. "_People always leave_" she kept repeating to herself. Why did she come back for? She could not reply to that yet. She just knew that she was loosing her identity in Los Angeles. She needed to come back to the place she grew up, the only place on hearth where she had some actual memories, good and bad but that all she had right now.

She sighed. "Where do I go from now?" Said Peyton loudly. "What should I do?"

Peyton started to walk away, seeing her old house was more painful than she thought it would be. She didn't feel like going back to her hotel room just yet.

She walked quite some time, lost in her thought and she found herself on the river court.

She sat on a bench; the same bench where she stood before to go to Los Angeles for her summer internship. She could recall that day as if it was yesterday she was full of hope and full of love, she thought that her bad days were behind her and that everything was possible.

"What a fool I was back then!" She said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Weren't we all?" Said a voice behind her.

Peyton didn't move. She could recognise this voice from anywhere.

"How are you doing Peyton?" Said Lucas coming in front of her.

She nodded. "Hey Lucas." She said as calmly as she could. _Was it a sign_? She asked herself.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"I think I asked you first." Said Lucas seriously. He did not feel like being nice or welcoming. He made some mistakes in the past but she was the one who gave up on them once more. She was the one who disappeared. She did not even try to fight for them, she just left without a word.

"I know you did. But what do you want me to say Luke huh? I've been fine. So what about you?" She asked standing up.

"I've been fine too. At least I tried to... You know it's not easy to come home one night and find out that your girlfriend just ran away." He added sarcastically. "But hey…that's life right? You get over it eventually."

Peyton heart just ached. What did she expect to find here? Lucas was over her and it was hurting a lot more than she expected. "Well…I'm glad you did Luke. I wish you all the best for the future." She added starting to walk away.

"That's it?!" Shouted Lucas with anger. "You're just gonna leave! Just like that! Well I guess you're used to it now!"

"How dare you!!" Said Peyton turning around with furore in her eyes. "I can't believe you're saying that!" She added walking back to him. "You fool!! You were the one breaking my heart! What was I supposed to do? Huh? Stay quiet! No! I didn't want to suffer anymore! I was fed up to continue to believe in our love alone." She sighed. "You know what? Never mind! You won't get it anyway."

Peyton turned her back to Lucas but he retained her by the shoulders and turned her around.

"Why did you come back?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

"I…I don't know Lucas." She said looking down. "Just let me go okay?" She asked almost begging.

"I will…but…" He bent down and kissed her passionately." I guess we're not over just yet." Lucas added walking away, leaving Peyton standing there as if she was frozen.

------------------------------**Nathan's flat**.------------------------------------------

"Thanks for bringing the kid over Haley". Said Nathan serving her a coffee.

"It's not a problem Nates". Haley said with a smile." I told you the kid is your son and…well you have as much right as I have over him."

Nathan just smiled and looked at James playing with his GI Joe.

"And I have to add" Said Haley looking at James too "The little guy was so happy to see you the other day that he harassed me to visit you."

"Why didn't you come before?" Asked Nathan hurt.

"Well…you wanted to get better and I wanted to leave you some space." Said Haley with discomfort noticing Nathan pain.

"I don't need space. At least not from you!"

"Well I'm sorry Nate but…"

"Mum can I go and play in my room?" Asked James cutting Haley.

Haley looked at Nathan and waited for an answer.

"Of course you can son!" Said Nathan with a smile. "This is your house."

James hugged him "I love you dad." He said and ran to the bedroom.

Nathan stayed speechless for a while. Haley could see all the emotions on his face.

Nathan sat beside her. Haley saw that Nathan was walking by himself now. His walking was a little stiff and slow but it was nothing compared to before.

"I can see you're making amazing progress. I'm so proud of you." Said Haley sincerely.

"Well…I am doing it for you and Jamie." Said Nathan taking Haley's hand. "I want my family back. I need my family back."

"Nathan you know I love you. I do but…" Nathan put his hand on Haley's mouth.

"That' all I need to hear from your mouth Hales. These words mean the world to me." Added Nathan. He kissed her and she did not push him away. She replied to it with all the urge and love she had inside.

"I …I need to see what Jamie is doing" Said Haley after breaking up the kiss. She needed a moment to emerge.

She walked to the room to find James fast asleep on his bed. She sighed and turned around. Nathan was standind behind her. She could read passion and hunger in his eyes.

She did not know what she was doing; it was like something took possession of her own body. She walked to Nathan and kissed him with passion. He put his hands around her waist and walked her to their room.

"I want you Haley. I need to feel your body against mine again." Said Nathan the voice broken with desire. He started to remove her clothes slowly and Haley did not object to it. "You're my oxygen Haley. Please let me breath again." He added kissing her neck.

Haley could feel her blood boiling in her veins. She could not remember the last time Nathan touched her the way he was doing it now. "I …I….I don't know Nates what about your legs?" She asked when she had a moment of lucidity.

"My leg is fine." Said Nathan laying her on the bed. "Being with you never hurt me and it won't." He added before starting to kiss her all body.

"I love Nate. I missed you so much" Added Haley in a whisper before living her passion taking full control of her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note**: Hey guys i hope you're going to enjoy this chapter. There is some more Naley for the fans lol. Leyton fans don't worry...you'll have another scene pretty soon. Just so you know a lot more surprises are left to come. Thanks for your lovely reviews. Take care. Steffy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OTH or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mummy…..Mummy wake up. Mummy I'm hungry." Asked James softly shaking Haley.

"Ummmm." Haley had trouble emerging. "Just a minute Jamie. Mummy's coming." She added.

Haley took a deep breath, she could smell Nathans' skin, she suddenly realized where she was and opened wide eyes. She was asleep in Nathan's' arms for what probably was the best night of her life.

She turned around to look at the alarm clock, it was 6pm. James was standing next to her.

"Sorry mummy was tired sweetie so….so she took a nap with daddy" Said Haley blushing. "You know what? Go to your bedroom and prepare your small bag. Mum will be here is a minute okay?"

James nodded and ran into his bedroom. Once he closed the door she wanted to jump out of bed but Nathan tighten his embrace.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Nathan with a big smile. "Come on, stay with me a bit more, we can order pizza." He added kissing Haley.

Haley forced her way out of his arms and started to look for her clothes. "Huh…it's pretty tempting Nathan really but….but I really need to go now." She said started to dress up.

Nathan jumped out of bed and dressed too. "Going where?" He asked confused.

"Where do you want me to go? At Lucas' of course. It's already 6. Gosh I'm so late already!". Haley was fully dressed now, she stormed out of the room and walked into James' room. "So honey ready to go?" She asked nicely trying to hide her emotions.

"Just one minute more mummy. I just need to find Mr. waffles first." Said James looking under the bed.

"Okay Hun, I'll be in the kitchen all right?" Said Haley closing the door behind her.

Nathan was already waiting for Haley in the Kitchen. He was just wearing a track suit Bottom. "_How sexy!"_ Haley could not help thinking.

Nathan crossed his arms. "You're backing up Hales. Don't do that please! Don't leave me." Begged Nathan with a broken voice.

"I'm not backing up Nate." Replied Haley walking up to him. She put a hand on his cheek . "I just need time. Please give me time, I'm not asking much. I'm just starting to rediscover the person I was a long time ago, the person I should never stopped being." She kissed his lips slowly.

Nathan made a step backward. He seemed angry. "What happened didn't mean anything to you? Didn't you see we're really meant for each other? I can't believe you're just going to walk away from that." He added louder.

"Shut…" Haley said looking at James' bedroom door. "Don't speak that loud. Of course it meant something!" Said Haley hurt looking straight into Nathan's eyes. "I just….I didn't expect things to go that fast. Please understand me!" She added begging now. She had to go and clear her mind, she had to be the strong Haley she was a long time ago. She did not want to go back to the living hell where she lived for over two years. She wanted to be with Nathan she just did not know how anymore.

"Please explain." Asked Nathan hurt.

"I…I just can't right now. I've got to go but I'll come back tomorrow." She saw Nathan incredulous look. "I swear Nate. I'll be here first thing in the morning. I don't work tomorrow. I'll bring Jamie to school and I come straight afterward okay?" She added trying to find his glance. Nathan was looking down.

"I just love you so much." Said Nathan in a whisper. "I know I did you much wrong but…but I just can't live without you."

"You won't have to" Said Haley raising his head with her hand. "I…"

"I've found it mummy." Said James running to them.

"Oh…that's great. Say goodbye to daddy then." Added Haley trying to smile. It was hard for her to smile she wanted to hear those words for so long now, she always imagined her perfect reaction. She never expected to be so confused and scared.

Nathan hugged James and kissed his head. "I love you son. I'll see you soon okay?"

"I love you too daddy." Said Jamie with a big bright smile. "You're really back now huh?" Asked James seriously.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nathan laughing.

"Well…You were not my daddy for a long time." Explained James confusedly. "But now, you're you again. Is it for good?"

This question touched Nathan deep inside. It made him realized even more how badly he hurt his family during these last couple of years. "I'm back angel." He said softly "And I won't go ever again."

"Yay!! I love you daddy" Said Jamie running to the door.

Haley followed James with Nathan behind her.

"Let me walk you to the car." Said Nathan putting his hand on Haley's back.

"You're sure? I mean….what about your legs?" Asked Haley nicely

"Don't worry about my legs Hales. Your car is about 3 feet away and well I need to exercise even….even if I already exercised a lot today." Nathan smiled when he saw Haley blush.

Haley fasten James sit belt and closed his door. She opened the driver door but turned around and looked at Nathan. "I'll be here around 9.30 and just so you know I love you too Mr. Scott. And…And you'll always be for me the young man whoh old me in his arms that night in Honey Groove. I never forgot about that night, I never forgot how much I loved you back then because…because I still feel the same.

Haley sat on the car and drove to Lucas leaving Nathan with a smile on his face. _She still loves me_. He could not believe it. _After all I've done, she is still mine_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was on the kitchen, he did not know where Haley and James were and he started to worry about them. He heard the car park on the driveway and the door opened almost straight away.

"Hey Hales." He shouted from the kitchen. "Where have you guys been? I was starting to worry for you. Anyway…you never going believe who I saw at the river court today." He added while James and Haley walked in the kitchen. He could see that Haley was red.

"Hey you okay?" He asked her while taking James into his arms.

Haley was about to answer but James talked faster. "We're okay Uncle Luke. We were at dads' house." He added with a proud smile.

"Oh yeah J.Luke?" Said Lucas smiling to me.

"Yeah! And I slept but mummy was tired too so she took a nap with daddy!" Added James not really knowing what mistake he just did.

"Really?" Said Lucas looking at Haley with laugher in his eyes. "Did you enjoy your nap Hales?" Asked Lucas trying to sound serious. She seemed so embarrassed, Lucas could not contain his laugher anymore.

"Come on Jamie. Let's take your bath now. Uncle Lucas is going to order pizzas right?" She added at Lucas' attention with a murderous look.

During the dinner, Haley tried to concentrate the conversation on James in the futile hope that Lucas would forgot about the « _nap_ » she took with Nathan.

"Come on Jamie it's time to go to bed now." Said Haley standing up.

"No please... Let me get him to bed tonight because….I don't think I'll do it much longer" He added winking to her.

"As you wish Luke" Haley sighed knowing the conversation that would follow.

She just washed the dishes when Lucas walked back in the kitchen.

"The kid was so tired that I only read a page of the book". Said Lucas sitting at the table. "But….I guessed he's not the only one to be tired. I mean…I don't think that your « _nap_ » did give you much rest." Said Lucas laughing.

"Oh Stop it Lucas Eugene Scott!" Said Haley more embarrassed than angry. "What do you want me to say huh?"

"Firstly you can come and sit here and secondly I don't see what you act like if it was a crime." He added seriously while Haley joined him. "He is your husband Haley and you love each other. You can take a …« _nap_ » with him whenever you want! I'm laughing because you're acting like a silly teenager who just made a mistake."

"I made a mistake" added Haley sadly. "I don't regret what happened …." She sighed. "Or Maybe I do a little." She shook her head. "I wanted to be sure to be strong again before to fall head down in this relationship again."

"I don't think you did a mistake" Said Lucas taking her hand. "I mean…I saw the way he treated you and I fought him every way I could. I stood by you when you decided to leave him but…He changed, I think that your husband, the one you loved and who protected you is back. Don't ask me why but…I saw him yesterday and he was the Nathan of before the accident. He was my strong and sensitive brother again."

"I don't know….I mean... Can you assure me he won't hurt me ever again?" Asked Haley with tears in her eyes.

"No I can't…"Said Lucas sadly "But who could? I mean no one can be sure that he won't be hurt."

"I….I'm going to tell you where the problem is. I'm scared that Nathan is trying to get me back for the wrong reason. I don't think I'm the love of his life anymore." Said Haley with a voice broken with emotion. "Did you know that Nathan didn't touch me since the accident?" She could see Lucas surprised face. "Yeah that's right Luke! My husband didn't touch me for over 2 years! He didn't kiss me either!" She added with distress in her voice. "The last kiss he gave me was….I can't remember when it was but it was more than 8 months ago. I was trying to be tender, I wanted to kiss him but he would push me away. I started to feel like…like I was not a woman in his eyes anymore and…and I started to identify myself through Jamie only. I was not a wife or a woman anymore, I was just a mother!"

"Why would you think something like that Hales?! I just can't see Nathan not seeing you like a woman anymore. It's impossible." Lucas added with confidence.

"Well…You know he wanted a big family and…and I can't give him children anymore." Added Haley hurt to express her deepest fears out loud.

"No! That bull Hales! Nathan wanted a big family because it was you!" Said Lucas with tears in her eyes. Seeing his best friend distressed really hurt him. "He wanted you to be the mother of his children. I'm sure he doesn't mind you not being able to bear a child anymore. He only wants you. I….I never loved someone as Nathan loves you. Not even close!"

Haley just kept staring at Lucas.

"Just think Hales. Are you happy away from him?"

She shook her head negatively.

"Remember the best moment of your lives…Nathan was with you right?"

"Yes…He was but he was there also the saddest too." She added sadly.

"Look at the good times Haley. I know you girl! Maybe better than you know yourself and I know…I'm sure that you won't be fully happy again if Nathan is not at your side."

"I know… "Said Haley with a sad smile. "The problem is that Nathan is both my greatest strength and my greatest weakness."

"That's what real love is Hales...That's what true love is."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note**: Sorry guys I didn't update this story for a while but it won't happen again ;-) I'll try to update it more often from now on. Anyway I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Take care. Stef.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton was walking back to the hotel. She was walking like an automat because she was lost in her thought. Her lips were still numb from the kiss she shared with Lucas. _Maybe coming back wasn't such a great idea _she thought to herself. She could not believe what this kiss did to her. It was like a wake up call. All her feelings resurface like if she left Lucas yesterday. _I'm still addicted _she thought walking back in the hotel hall.

She was about to go in the lift when she stopped for a second and smiled. _The girl talking to the receptionist look just like Brooke! _she said to herself seeing the back of the woman. _I miss her so much, I should give her a call_. Peyton walked to the lift keeping her eyes on the woman. At this moment the woman looked at the side and Peyton frowned. _Is it Brooke_?. "Brookie?!" Said Peyton loudly but not sure of what she was seeing._ I'm probably hallucinating! Why on earth would Brooke be in Tree Hill?_.

Brooke turned around, she could recognize Peyton voice anytime. A flow of feelings just rushed in her, it was mix of anger, guilt and happiness.

"Sawyer!" Said Brooke with a smile. "I can't believe you're here." Added Brooke walking to Peyton and hugging her tight.

"I'm so happy to see you too Brooke." Said Peyton relieved to see that Brooke was not mad against her.

"Let me look at you." Said Brooke splitting. "Gosh you look terrible! What did happen to you?!" Asked Brooke. "Huh…No offence right?!"

Peyton laughed. "None taken". She said honestly knowing that Brooke did not intend to hurt her. "But what are you doing in Tree Hill?" Asked Peyton to change subject. She did not want to go over her two years in Hell just yet.

"I can ask you the same question!" Said Brooke smiling. "Let me buy you a drink and we'll talk" added Brooke pointing to the bar.

They sat at a table. Peyton ordered a beer while Brooke ordered a Cosmo.

"A Cosmo huh?" Said Peyton jokingly. "Well…we can recognize the New Yorker in you!" She added.

"What do you want?!" Said Brooke winking. "I'm a famous designer now."

"Yeah! I know you are! I saw you on TV last week. You were just stunning." Said Peyton sincerely.

"Why did you disappeared?" Asked Brooke directly. She didn't want to play game anymore.

"I… I" Said Peyton not expecting such a direct question. "I'm…not sure". She added sincerely. "Well… Luke broke off our engagement and I guess I just needed to find myself again". Peyton sighed. "I probably didn't do it the right way." Peyton saw Brooke nod.

"But I didn't think at first!" Said Peyton as an excuse. "I just wanted to leave Tree Hill as fast as I could and well…I didn't think to the people I was leaving behind. More the days passed and more I felt it hard to contact you guys". She added sadly. "What can I say? I'm…I'm sorry". She added sincerely keeping her eyes on the beer bottle. "I think I'm back to find out who I am. I don't know anymore…." She cleared her throat "but I need to clean up the mess I did when I left first." She looked at Brooke sadly.

Brooke felt her heart break. She was so sad for Peyton and she knew deep down that she was also to blame. "Come on Peyton. Don't beat yourself up!" Said Brooke nicely reaching for Peyton hand. "We all make mistakes some just have more consequences. I'm sure it's not too late to patch things up."

"They are upset huh?" Asked Peyton with apprehension.

"Well…I can't say much on that because I didn't come back in Tree Hill for a while". _Since that terrible night when I slept with your fiancé! _thought Brooke. "But I've chatted quite a lot with Haley about it and I think it was the hardest for her and for Luke of course but he understood why you left." Added Brooke uncomfortable. "What he didn't like is that you just disappeared. As for Haley well….It's a different story. You crushed her when you left."

"Really?" Said Peyton sadly and with a strong feeling of guilt with which she had trouble breathing.

"Yeah really!". Said Brooke sadly thinking about Haley. "Think about it Peyton. You were the one living in Tree Hill. I was already living in New York when the accident happened. She didn't get any support from Nathan who was only focusing on self pity. The only person she was counting on was you and the day you left well…you let her down. She couldn't believe you did that to her". Said Brooke but seeing Peyton sad face she decided to give her some hope. "But I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"I did let her down." Said Peyton shaking her head." I'm not better than the people who left me". _People always leave and I did it too_. Thought Peyton sadly. "How is she?" Asked Peyton not sure that she'll like the answer.

"Well…Nathan and her split up about 2 months ago but on the good side Nathan is starting to get better now. He and Haley are seeing each other and I've got some good hope for them." Added Brooke with a smile. "As for now, Haley is living with Lucas." Added Brooke nostalgic.

Peyton nodded. "I can't believe they split up. For me it will always be Nathan and Haley forever. They are the one keeping my hope of true love still alive." She added sincerely.

"I know how you feel" said Brooke. "But they'll be back together soon. I've got hope". She added with an hopeful smile." But I'm glad to have you back Sawyer. Don't do something like that ever again." Added Brooke with a warning tone.

Peyton smiled. "And what about you? Why are you back?" she asked curiously

Brooke sighed. "I just missed Tree hill" she said lying to Peyton but also to herself. "I wanted to come back for a while. I don't know…take a trip back down memory lane." She added mysteriously.

They both started to laugh.

-------------------------------**THE MORNING**-------------------------------

Haley took James to school and hurry to Nathan. When she arrived at the door she decided to use her key because she didn't want to hurt Nathan even more by knocking. _It was her flat too_ He told her yesterday.

She walked in and saw Nathan walking out of the bathroom with just a towel around his hips.

He seems surprised. "Haley….you're already here!" He said walking to her.

Haley blushed and she felt silly for blushing like a teenager. Nathan was close enough for her to smell his skin. This smell always drove her crazy and even after two years in Hell she was still as attracted to it as she was before. "Hi…"she croaked. Haley cleared her throat. "I told you I'd come." She said looking down.

Nathan took her in his arms and kissed her softly. Haley put her hand on his chest because her knees could not keep up with her shivering. She could feel Nathan heart speed up at the instant when she put her hand on him. They kiss became more passionate even bestial. It was like they didn't want to be away any longer. Haley broke it off regrettably. She was breathless.

"We really need to talk Nate". She said trying to recover her spirit.

"Well… I'm all ears" Nathan said walking to the living room.

"Ummm Nate…Can you go and huh… dress up a little?" Asked Haley uncomfortable. "I…I just can speak when you're like that" she said pointing at the towel.

"Why you want me to take it off?" He said pretending to do it.

"NO!!" Haley shouted. "It's just that..." She sighed. "You won! I just can't concentrate when you show your skin." She added blushing.

"Ohh…" Said Nathan pretending to just get her. "Well ok then." He said walking in the bedroom.

Haley sat on the sofa waiting for Nathan . She didn't know what to do or what to say yet but there were only one thing she was sure of...Everything needed to be told.

Nathan came back and sat on the sofa beside Haley, she turned to face him.

"I'm ready Hales". Said Nathan calmly. "You can tell me everything you need to."

Haley nodded. "Okay Nathan. I need to tell you all the things I was trying to for the last two years but you didn't listen. Firstly, I never thought that the accident was your fault." Said Haley sincerely. "Accidents can happen to anyone and well…he could have happen with me driving too." She saw sadness passing through Nathan eyes. She took his hand. "I assure you Nate I haven't thought not even for a second to blame you for anything. However, I'm partially blaming you for the rest." She added sadly.

Nathan tried to talk but Haley cut him off. "Oh don't worry! I'm blaming myself too. I left you going down the hill without trying anything. I thought you would be strong enough to raise up by yourself but I was wrong." She shook her head. "And once I realized that you wouldn't do it by yourself well…it was too late and…and you were not my Nathan anymore."

"I'm sorry" said Nathan in a whisper.

"I know you are". Said Haley sincerely. "And I'm too actually. I didn't work hard enough on our couple but I was just fed up at the end. I was living with a ghost and I really thought you stopped loving me." Added Haley sadly.

"Stopped loving you?!" Asked Nathan surprised." How could I?! You're my all life Haley!!"

"I…I'm just scared Nathan". Said Haley with tears in her eyes. "I almost gave up on us you know. I never thought I would but I did." She added guiltily. "I left you because I didn't want Jamie to see you like that any longer and because it was hurting me too much to see the love of my life doing everything he could to destroy his. I was day dreaming every day, hoping you would come back to me that one morning I would wake up with you by my side but it didn't happen. I thought we lost our way till that day in front of Jamie's school. I could see love in your eyes, I didn't see that in a while. I was just scared to start believing on us again because…it hurts way too much when you finally stop believing."

"I…I" said Nathan with tears falling down his cheeks. "I never meant to hurt you Hales I was just selfish. It won't happen again you know. I realized I was about to loose you and this thought hurt me more than anything else. I could sale my soul to the devil just for you to forget all the pain I caused you. Please give me another chance and I'll prove you everyday that you made the right choice. "

Haley smiled and looked in Nathan's' eyes. "Well…I just talked to you about the thing that went wrong but everything is different now." She added ribbing his cheek. "Yesterday changed everything."

Nathan looked confused.

"Let me explain to you" said Haley seriously. "You realized it just in time Nathan because I started to apply for some jobs in California. I…I wanted to leave Tree Hill." She said out of relieved because she hide that to everybody.

"You were going to leave?!" Asked Nathan shouting. He was not really shouting to Haley but at himself. His worst fear almost happened and he could not believe it.

"I…Yeah" said Haley nicely "but I'm not anymore! I'm staying here with you. I love you too much to leave."

Nathan sighed out of relieved. "I'll follow you to the end of the world because my home is where you are Haley". Said Nathan taking Haley in his arms. "I just want you to come home. I want us to be a family again." He added with the voice broken by emotion.

"When I felt asleep against your body yesterday I realized that love still exist. You're still the one Nathan and you'll always be." Added Haley kissing his lips softly. "I…I'm coming home…today." She added sure to make the right choice.

Nathan took her in his arms. He was so happy that he couldn't talk just yet. After a while he cleared his throat " I….you won't regret it Haley. I won't allow it to happen." Added Nathan kissing her passionately.

Haley was driving to Lucas smiling blissfully. She could already imagine James reaction when he will see that they were moving back home. "_I can't stay away from him, he is my heart!"_ Thought Haley parking her car. She was going to prepare her bags, eat lunch with Lucas and go back home.

When she walked inside she was surprised to find Lucas watching TV.

"Hey Luke? Why are you here?" Asked Haley walking to him.

"Well…it's my house…" Said Lucas jokingly."How was your little chat with Nathan?" Asked Lucas winking. "Did you guys take a nap?" Added Lucas laughing.

"Oh stop it!!" Said Haley slapping his arm but she was laughing too. "Well…Actually we talked and…well…I think I'm going to go home today." She said timidly.

"Ohhh That's a shock!!" Said Lucas pretending to be surprised. "I didn't expect that!" Said Lucas really overplaying.

Haley laughed. "Stop acting Luke. You suck at it!" Said Haley jokingly. "You know what I'm going to prepare our bag and I'll eat lunch with you before going okay?" Said Haley standing up.

Lucas just nodded and looked at his TV screen again. He had a weird smile on his face.

"What the Hell!" He heard Haley shout from the bedroom.

Haley walked back to the living room. "How come my stuff are all packed?" She asked to Lucas curiously. "Did Nathan phone you or something?!"

"No he didn't" said Lucas calmly "but I knew you would go home. You're meant to be, you're both an half of a all. You can't stay away for too long and I'm glad of that. You guys are the real thing and I'm glad to have you in my life". Added Lucas sincerely. "When I look at you both I still believe that my soul mate is somewhere and that I'll finally found her someday." Added Lucas pulling Haley into a hug.

"I love you Lucas. I couldn't dream of a best friend than you Haley" said with a smile.

"I love you too Hales and I think you better go now. You've lost enough time with me." Lucas said with a smile. "Go to Nate now and take a nap before picking Jamie from school."

"Sure?" Said Haley frowning.

"Yeah sure!!" Said Lucas with a smile.

"Okay" said Haley all excited to go back to her family life she missed so much.

She went to her bedroom and pick up a bag.

"Go ahead Hales". Said Lucas from the bedroom." I'll bring you the other bags in a minute".

"Okay" shouted Haley opening the front door. When she turned around she saw Peyton smiling.

Peyton saw Haley shocked expression. "Lucas didn't tell you I was back huh?". Said Peyton stating the evidence. "I'm so glad to see you Haley." She added uncomfortable.

Haley kept staring at her without visible emotion. "Lucas there is someone here to see you" added Haley passing by Peyton without acknowledging her.

"Come on Hales!" Said Peyton following Haley to her car. "It's me! Don't act like you don't know me! I get it you're mad and you've got every right to be. But please talk to me!" Begged Peyton. "We've been friend for so long! Peyton and Haley…You remember right?" Said Peyton hoping to move Haley.

Haley turned around after putting her stuff in the car. Lucas came out with the rest of the stuff, put it on the trunk and walked back in the house. He didn't want to meddle.

Haley look straight into Peyton's eyes. "I think you're making a mistake". She said calmly. "You can't be my friend Peyton….She died for me about 2 years ago" added Haley.

She jumped into her car and drove away leaving Peyton in tears on the sidewalk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors' note**: Hey guys, here is an update as I promised :-). I hope you were happy that Haley and Nathan finally got back together. I know that you couldn't review last chapter due to fanfiction bug but I'll really appreciate to know what you thought about it. Anyway, you should have another update by Sunday. I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review.

Take care, Stef

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One month later:**

Haley just finished her last class of the day and she felt exhausted. She sat on her desk and took a deep breath. _Gosh you need to wake up Haley_. She said to herself. She had to go shopping with James after school and she could not postpone it again he had almost nothing to wear anymore. _This kid is growing too fast_. She thought with a smile.

She looked at her watch and decided to go and chat with Lucas for a while. She was not supposed to pick James up for another hour and one of her student was driving her crazy. She needed Lucas' help.

Haley knocked on the door and walked in. Lucas was looking at some game strategies he made.

"Hey!" He said cheerily seeing Haley sit down. "I'm glad you're there. I really needed a break." He added with a smile.

"Oh well… It's going to be a short break" said Haley smiling back. "I can't stay for too long but I really need your help" she added shaking her head. "I can't get through Mike and…and I don't know what else to do."

"I'm starting to have enough with this kid." Said Lucas sighting. "He's maybe the best player of the team but he is just so stubborn! What did he do to you?" Asked Lucas frowning.

"Well nothing actually." Said Haley is despair. "He is doing nothing at all! I can't even get him to do one simple thing it's like….it's like he doesn't care about his future."

"Did you try to talk to him? Maybe he'd be more receptive with you". Said Lucas nicely. "You know we had our clashes and I don't think he'll listen to me."

"I tried! I don't even know how many times but the only thing he says it's that he is going to be an all-star player and that he doesn't need English to play in NBA." Haley sighed. "I want him to understand that it's good to have a dream but it's not enough. I mean we're both really well aware that dreams don't always become a reality."

Lucas nodded. "You really want to save him huh?"

"I really do!" Said Haley sadly. "I don't know why really but…but I really want him to be able to face this world how he is supposed to."

"I know why you want to save him Hales. Mike is …What Nathan used to be." Lucas said with a nice smile.

"I….I" said Haley frowning. "Maybe you're right." She finally admitted.

"You know Haley…Only one person in this town will be able to show him the harsh truth." Said Lucas twirling a pen. "Someone who had the same aspirations and who lost them." Added Lucas sadly.

"Nathan…" Said Haley nodding. "I thought about that too but I don't want him to go down this memory lane again. He is finally the Nathan Scott I always loved and I don't want to lose him again."

"I know Hales…I know." Said Lucas standing up. "I had an idea about a week ago Hales and it's just obsessing me." Added Lucas sitting in the chair beside Haley. "Skills is quitting and…"

"Skills is quitting??" Said Haley in disbelieve. "Why is that?"

"Oh! You didn't know?! Well He is back together with Bevin and they're going to get married." Said Lucas smiling. "He is going back to New York to be with her and I think he has a coaching opportunity there."

"Aww… I'm so pleased for them" said Haley sincerely.

"Anyway... I was thinking of proposing the job of assistant coach to Nathan." Said Lucas seriously." I know it's far from being his dream but he'd still have to deal with the basketball world. I want to have your honest opinion before asking him because let's face it…This decision will affect your life too." Said Lucas nicely taking her hand.

"I don't know what to say Luke." Said Haley who didn't expect such a revelation. "I mean Nathan is doing pretty well, his walking is back to normal even if he is a bit stiff sometime." She smiled. "You know he is making a lot of effort to be the perfect husband and the perfect father but I'm sure he's sad to stay at home all day long. Maybe…maybe it's a good idea." She stopped for a while, Lucas could see she was thinking. "Well yeah…it's a great idea actually but please Luke don't force him okay?" Asked Haley with a begging tone." I…I think it's a good idea but I don't know what he is going to think about it."

"Don't worry Hales, I'll go slowly on him" added Lucas laughing.

"Okay Luke" said Haley looking at her watch. "I really need to go now." She added yawning. "I'm sorry I'm just so tired and I even don't know why." Said Haley embarrassed.

Lucas put a hand on her forehead. "I have to say that you don't look that well. I think you should go to see a doctor before you get the flu or something." He added with concern.

"I will" said Haley standing up. "Thanks Luke."

"You better do girl!" Said Lucas knowing Haley aversion for hospitals. "I'll check with Nate tomorrow and if you didn't….I'll kick you butt." Said Lucas in mock anger.

"Oh wow!! Don't worry I'll do it daddy." She added leaving his office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley took James shopping and went home as fast as she could because she invited Brooke for dinner tonight. Brooke didn't leave Tree Hill since she came last month.

Haley remembered perfectly what Brooke told her. New York city and her brand took all the innocence and the fun and all the joy she had inside. She decided to stay there and bought a nice house just near the beach. She wanted to be the cheery Brooke again. As she said herself: « _I can run the company from here and I pay them a lot to do it for me there_. » Haley could remember laughing making some Bolognese pasta.

Haley was slicing onions when she felt Nathan's strong arms around her waist. He tenderly kissed her neck.

"Hummm I like that!" Said Haley smiling.

"That's great because I love doing it." Said Nathan kissing her again.

"Well you better stop for now because if you don't well…we won't have anything for dinner tonight." Added Haley laughing.

"Okay I'll stop." Said Nathan in mock hurt "but…I'll start again tonight" he added winking.

"Yeah that's a great plan. By the way can you drive Jamie to school tomorrow? I've got a doctor appointment quite early."

"Of course" Said Nathan. "I'm glad you finally decided to see the doctor because I don't want you sick and in bed for a week well….actually yeah I do want you in bed for a week but not sick!" Added Nathan cheekily.

Haley just laugh and shook her head.

The dinner went pretty well. They jokes and laughed a lot.

Brooke felt really good there with Haley and Nathan. She could see in their eyes how much they loved each other._ They love each other even more than before! _Thought Brooke.

Nathan went to put James in bed.

"They're so cute together". Said Brooke pointing at Nathan lifting James from the floor.

"I know" said Haley with a big smile. "I'm so happy that Nathan turned his life around. I didn't believe in it anymore."

"You know that love can make miracles." Said Brooke nicely. "And I know you Haley you're always been keen on forgiveness." Added Brooke looking at her cup of coffee.

"Are we still talking about Nathan?" Asked Haley frowning.

"Maybe not…" said Brooke with a guilty smile.

Haley sighed. "I don't want to talk about her Brooke and you know it."

"I know…I know but she is a mess right now. She is living with me you know and I can see she misses you very much." Added Brooke sadly.

"I missed her too but she left me without word. I guess I just stopped missing her a long time ago." Said Haley slightly irritated. "She knew I would've stand by her whatever the decisions she took but she just left. She didn't care about me for almost two years did she? So…can you give me one good reason for me to care about her?"

"Because you are Haley James-Scott". Said Brooke simply. "You're the nicest most forgiving person I know and because you're too angry against her not to care." Added Brooke.

Haley was speechless, she didn't expect such an answer.

"Anyway…." Said Brooke looking at her watch. "I need to go it's quite late already and you seem tired. Thanks for the lovely dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." Brooke added hugging Haley.

"I'm glad you're back" Said Haley sincerely.

"I'm glad to be back" added Brooke with emotion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was in the Doctor Hamilton office. He decided to run some test in order to rule out any kind of abnormality in her blood. He has been her doctor since she was pregnant with James and he always been really protective of her.

He came back about 30 minutes later.

"So Haley I've got the results of your test and well…" Said the doctor sitting down.

"There is nothing wrong right?" Asked Haley worried by the look in the doctor face.

"No…I mean not necessarily but... you're pregnant."

"I…what?" Said Haley in shock. "I can't be pregnant. You told me I would not be able to get pregnant again." Said Haley in disbelieve.

"We said that you probably won't get pregnant again Haley. I ran the test twice. I'm positive you are pregnant." He added seriously.

**What is going to happen? How Haley is going to react once she realizes? Why her pregnancy could be a problem? You'll find out in next chapter. :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: **Hey guys so here the update as I promise. Well.. I hope you're going to like it. Don't forget to review. Take care.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley left the doctor Hamilton's office like if she was in a dream. She sat on her car and rest her forehead on the steering wheel. _What am I going to do? _She thought to herself. She didn't know if she was on a good or a bad dream.

She sighed. She needed to talk to someone and the only person she felt could help her was Brooke but she was resenting going to her house because she knew that Peyton will probably be there.

"Arrrg I've got no choice anyway!!" She said out loud and drove to Brookes' house.

During her drive she didn't know what to do. Should she cry or should she laugh. The doctor told her that the accident caused some permanent damages to her uterus and her ovaries. Once she felt better the doctor clearly told her that her chance of getting pregnant again were very small almost inexistent and that even if she succeeded to get pregnant again she could not carry the baby full term and that a pregnancy could be dangerous for her.

Haley was so lost in her thoughts that she passed through Brookes' house without even noting it .

"Shoot!" She said finally realizing what she did. _Concentrate!!_ She warned herself going back and parking on Brooke's driveway.

Haley knocked and Peyton opened the door.

"I need to see Brooke". Said Haley coldly.

"Hello Haley…" Said Peyton with a smile. "It's nice to see you too." She added sarcastically. "You're not going to forgive me huh?" She asked straight to her face.

"Ummm Let me think…No!" Said Haley seriously. "Where is Brooke?" She added impatiently.

"I'm so sorry for you Haley but she is in town. I don't know when she'll be back but maybe I can help." Said Peyton sincerely.

Haley burst into laugher but stopped almost immediately. "Oh sorry…You were serious! I didn't imagine you'll have the courage to say something like that but I guess you can help..." Said Haley standing straight and looking at Peyton coldly. "…Maybe you could leave town again and forget we ever existed. I mean you already have some experience right?"

Haley turned around and took her mobile phone to call Brooke. She was about to dial her number when Peyton shouted behind her.

"Are you going to cut me some slack?!" Said Peyton with a voice where both pain and anger were mixed. "You did some mistakes too Haley! You're not perfect!"

"Excuse me?!" Said Haley in disbelieve turning around. Her eyes were full of anger. "Cut you some slack?!" She walked back to the door. "Did you cut me some slack when I left town for 4 weeks to go on tour? No you didn't!" Said Haley almost screaming so she was angry. She needed to tell everything to Peyton. How much she hurt her. "You left for two fucking years!! You didn't care that you were one of my best friend and that I was counting on you! I've always been there for you Peyton! I know it was pretty hard for you when Luke decided to cancel the wedding but I would have been there for you too! You just left me without a look behind! You crushed me! I didn't have anything anymore. My husband was a mess and Lucas was…." Haley sighed "Lucas was not himself anymore, guilt was just devouring him. I only had you and you left me!" Said Haley with tears in her eyes pointing at Peyton.

Peyton moved so fast that Haley didn't had the time to react, in less than a second she was in Peyton arms'. She tried to break the embrace but didn't feel strong enough. After a couple of seconds Haley just stopped fighting and cried in Peyton's arms.

"I'm so sorry Haley" said Peyton crying too." I wish I could go back in time every single day. I would have made different choices." Added Peyton sincerely. "But I'm not leaving again. Not today or tomorrow. I'm here and I'll stay." Added Peyton seeing Brooke driving back. "I love you Haley and i'll show you that I'm still your friend. Things will be back the way they were between the two of us." Added Peyton with a smile. _As for Lucas... _she couldn't help thinking.

"Hey." Said Brooke not knowing what she was supposed to do.

Haley was pleased that someone came to interrupt the moment she just had with Peyton. Haley turned around and dried her tears. "Oh Brooke I'm so happy you're back I…"

"I know! I was looking over some place to rent…you know for the shop I want to open and…" Brooke stopped seeing that Haley had something to say. "I'm sorry Hales go on." She added embarrassed.

"I need to talk to you in private" Said Haley calmly. "It's really important."

Brooke saw fear in Haley eyes. "That's fine Hales let's go in my bedroom." Brooke walked in." I'm sorry but it seems to be really important Peyton." Said Brooke quietly to Peyton

"That's fine" said Peyton honestly. "You've got to be there for her. God knows I've let her down and she doesn't deserve that." Added Peyton with a smile.

Brooke nodded sadly. "You both have a great heart I'm sure you'll find your way back together." Added Brooke not sure if she was talking about Haley or Lucas.

"Okay here is my bag" added Brooke to Peyton. "My director of creation in New York is supposed to call me in about 5 minutes." Said Brooke looking at her watch. "Can you just pretend to be my assistant and say something to him?"

"Yeah!" Said Peyton laughing." It can be fun!! Tell me what you want me to say Ms Davis." Added Peyton with a professional tone.

"Tell him that I designed about 4 new models. If he starts shouting tell him to screw himself that I'm the boss and that I can fire him whenever I please."

"Okay…" Said Peyton frowning. "I don't think I'll tell him like that but I'll figure a way."

"Whatever" said Brooke taking Haley's hand to drive her to her room.

Once they got inside Brooke closed the door and sat on the bed.

"So Mrs. Scott…Tell me what is on your mind?" Said Brooke curiously.

Haley sat at Brooke side and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Said Haley looking to Brooke.

"You're…What?! How come?" Said Brooke in shock. "I thought…you told me that…" Added Brooke shaking her head.

"I know! I was not supposed to get pregnant but here I am." Said Haley trying to hide her fear.

"OH my gosh Haley!! It's just a miracle" Said Brooke with tears in her eyes. "I'm so pleased."

"Well…I don't know if you should be pleased Brooke. There is some high risks for me to lose the baby" said Haley sadly "and a pregnancy is actually risky for me." Haley saw Brooke confused look. "I'm ready to take the risk and try to have this baby because God knows how I wanted to have more children with Nathan but I just don't know what to do right now."

"First off you shouldn't be talking about that with me". Said Brooke nicely taking Haley's hand. "You should go home and talk about it with Nathan."

"Yeah that's the problem. I don't know if it's good for Nathan. He felt so guilty when I lost our little girl and well…" Haley sighed. "I don't think that a new miscarriage will do good to our couple. I don't want him to go down this road again"

"I don't know what to say." Said Brooke smiling to Haley." That's a pretty difficult situation but…but I think you should give yourself a couple of days…maybe even a week to think things over". Brooke pulled Haley into a hug. "Anyway whatever you decide I'll stand by you." Added Brooke rubbing Haley's back.

----------------**Meanwhile**----------------------------

Meanwhile Peyton was in the living room when the phone rang. She cleared her throat, she needed to sound professional.

"Brooke Davis' phone."

"Brooke? It's me Luke." Said Lucas laughing.

Peyton didn't know what to say. _Everybody wants Brooke today!! _she thought slightly jealous.

"Brooke you're still there?"

"Huh… Sorry Luke it's not Brooke it's…"

"It's Peyton" said Lucas cutting her off. "Could I speak with Brooke" he added coldly.

"I'm sorry but she is busy right now. I'll tell her to call you back." Said Peyton trying to hide her pain. "I need to talk to you". She finally said.

Lucas did not answer. "Lucas?? Did you hear me? I need to talk to you."

"I heard you Peyton" finally said Lucas. "I just don't know why you need to talk to me."

"I just need to talk to you and tell you why I left." Said Peyton with a begging tone.

"I don't see the point to that Peyton because that's the past and when it comes to the past no matter how much it hurts…it's done." Said Lucas with an emotional voice.

"Please Lucas… Just give me 5 minutes." Said Peyton.

Lucas could hear from Peyton voice that she was about to cry. _I owe her that _he thought to himself. Lucas sighted. "Okay Peyton…I'll be at the coffee near the park at 5pm. Don't be late." He added hanging up.

Peyton put the phone down and sat back on the sofa. _It's my last chance to make things right…Maybe I can finally find my way back to heaven_. She said to herself closing her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!! Here is my latest update. I hope you're going to like it . It's a bit short but I wanted to finish it on a clear cut lol. Enjoy and don't forget to review, it makes my day!**

**Take care :-)**

**Steffy**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton was waiting for Lucas. She was looking at her watch every 2 seconds. It was already 5.15 pm and her level of nervousness was pretty high. _I knew he wouldn't come _she tried to convince herself. But she couldn't help to feel disappointed. She stood up about to go when she heard a voice behind her.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Said Lucas sitting down. "Where were you going? Running away again maybe." Said Lucas calmly.

"Touché." Said Peyton sitting down again.

Lucas could see pain crossing Peyton face and he felt bad. "I'm sorry Peyton... I shouldn't have said that." He said sincerely.

Peyton was surprised by such a reaction. "No…that's fine I deserve it anyway." Said Peyton giving up. _Let him tell you everything he has to. Take it in Peyton! Be strong!! _She thought to herself.

"Actually you don't." Said Lucas looking straight into her eyes. "You had every right to leave me. The only thing is that…you didn't know them." Added Lucas mysteriously.

"I don't understand" Said Peyton frowning.

"I'll explain later" Said Lucas looking at his coffee cup. "You said you'll explain me why you left town leaving everybody down well…I'm all ears."

"Okay…" Peyton sighed. "I guessed I left because…because I was depending on you too much. I'm not reproaching you anything but I've put every hope and dreams I had on hold to be with you..."

She saw Lucas on the verve to reply. She cut him off by putting a finger on his lips.

This touch made them both shiver. _Maybe it's not as over as I thought it was_. They both thought.

"You didn't force me! You didn't even know the all story." Added Peyton trying to justify Lucas. "Don't worry about it. And I got scared when I saw you back off again. I didn't want to become someone I was not. I decided to find the teenage Peyton again... the one full of dreams." She added smiling. "The Peyton who believed that a band could change people lives. I was not the girl you felt in love with back in High school and I thought…I though that maybe if I could find this girl again you'd love me again." Added Peyton sadly. "Once I was there I just kept pushing back the day I will contact you guys again and well….one day it just became too hard to do it." Peyton said sincerely.

Lucas nodded. "Now we are speaking the truth, I think I need to tell you why I canceled our wedding. I didn't do it because I stopped loving you! I loved you even more than before Peyton." Said Lucas looking straight into Peyton's eyes. "I did it because I didn't deserve to be with you anymore."

"I don't get you Luke." Said Peyton confused.

"Firstly, I was more focusing on my guilt over Nathan's accident than on you and our relationship and secondly…" said Lucas uncomfortably. "I cheated on you." He added trying to sound detached.

"You….what?!" Said Peyton with disbelieved. "You are joking right?!" She added perfectly knowing that he was not.

"I wish I was." Said Lucas sincerely. "I was out and I was drunk…she was drunk too. I can't really remember what happened but I woke up in her bed and well…" Lucas stopped seeing fury into Peyton's eyes.

Peyton laughed loudly. She shook her head. "I can't believed I felt guilty for letting you down! Unbelievable!!!" She added standing up.

Lucas tried to keep her from leaving. "Please stay" he whispered.

"You better remove your hand from my arm in the next 2 second Lucas Scott or I'll make a scene." Said Peyton really angry. "You can burn in Hell for all I care now. I said…Move your fucking arm!" Said Peyton louder and red with anger. She rushed outside.

Lucas sighed, he left money on the table and ran to catch up with Peyton.

"Peyton wait!" He screamed seeing her rushing to her car.

"Screw you!!" She shouted trying to open her car door which was not an easy task because she was so mad that her hands were shaking.

Lucas had time to run to her and took the car keys from her hands. "You wanted the truth!" He said as a justification." I'm not proud of what I did!"

"You're not proud?!" Said Peyton frowning. "Ohhh Okay then…I forgive you!" She added sarcastically. "You could have told me that before breaking up with me Luke!! Nah!! You preferred me to be the bad one!! How fair is that?!" She added punching him. "You're a piece of shit!!! I gave you all I had and you slept with someone else! I've let my guard down for you and what did you do?!" She took a deep breath. "Just forgot about it…." she added calmly taking her car keys from Lucas' hand.

"I'm sorry Peyton.I... I still love you!" Said Lucas trying to pull her into a hug.

Peyton pushed him away with all her strength. "Don't you dare say stuff like that!" She said pointing to him. "I don't believe you!! And I never will with all the lies you tried to install. I can't take anymore…I don't have to give you a reason! It's like I hardly know you but maybe I never did!! She was shouting out of anger and pain. "I don't have anything left to say, I'm sick and tired to be accused when you're are the one who screwed us long before I did!!" She added driving away.

Once she was far enough Peyton parked and finally left all the pain she had inside come out. She could not stop crying. "Why did you do that to me?!" She shouted hitting the staring wheel. "You were the only man I ever loved!!"

After about 15 minutes her tears calmed down. _I need to see Brooke_ thought Peyton driving back home.

She found Brooke on her office working on her design.

"So P. Sawyer how was your date with Luke?". Asked Brooke still looking down. Not hearing anything she looked up and saw Peyton eyes reddened by tears.

"I knew better" said Peyton with a small and sad voice.

"God! What happened?!" Said Brooke walking to Peyton and pulling her into a hug.

"Lucas cheated on me!" Said Peyton crying again. "He did it and that's one of the reason why he called off our wedding."

Brooke face just drained. "Gosh!" Said Brooke trying to sound surprised. "And did he tell you who he cheated on you with?"

"Does it matter?!" Said Peyton surprised of Brookes' question. "I don't see what it could change?!" She said angry. She looked at Brookes' face and had a flash of lucidity. "Unless….Unless…." Peyton looked at Brooke with hate. "It was you!! You slept with Luke!!" Said Peyton screaming.

Brooke didn't even tried to deny.

"Well…I guess you won the big prize again!!" Said Peyton sarcastically. She punched Brooke.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors' note: ****Hey guys, I hope your going to like this chapter. I'm sure you're going to be surprised by it! Anyway don't forget to review. Take care :-)**

--------------------------------**Tree Hill High gymnasium**--------------------------------------------------

"Okay guys" said Lucas looking at his players. "I guess now it's time to make it official so yes Coach Taylor is leaving the team and…"

"That's sucks!!" Said one of the player cutting Lucas off.

"Thank you!! I really enjoy feeling so much love Jeremy." Said Lucas sarcastically. "Anyway…" Said Lucas concentrating on the rest of the team. "We're going to have another coach joining us from next week." He added really happy that Nathan accepted his offer straight away. Lucas could see that Nathan's eyes just light up at the thought to have something to do with the basketball world again. Lucas could even remember his exact words « _well…I won't be the best player any more but maybe I can participate in the creation of the best high school team ever! _». Lucas smile but he was interrupted in his thoughts by Jeremy.

"So?! Who is going to replace coach Taylor then?! Your mama?!" Said Jeremy cockily.

Lucas sighed. "You know…I just fed up with your all mister « _big-star _» attitude! Don't forget that you're just an high school player! You're maybe the best here but don't be so sure of yourself! It is going to cause you more trouble than anything."

"Like what?!" Said Jeremy acting proud.

"Ummm…..Let me think…. What about 50 suicides as a start?!" Lucas pretended to think. "Yeah…We'll do that! Get you ass on the court and do them while I'll talk with the real team players!"

Jeremy stood up and stared at Lucas. He walked on the court and started his suicides without a comments.

Lucas shook his head. _What will I do with that kid?! Maybe Nathan can save him from himself_. Thought Lucas sadly." Anyway guys the new coach will be coach Scott." He saw the boys confused look. "Let me be clearer…It's going to be Coach Nathan Scott" he said pointing to the blue board on the wall where Nathan's name was. He was the record man of the team... The best player Tree Hill ever had.

Lucas could see that the boys were impressed and Lucas was really pleased with their reaction to it. "Well…For now I want us to…."

"You told her?!" Said Brooke cutting Lucas off. She came into the gym walking like a fury.

Lucas turned around, her glance was black with anger and her hands were shaking." I…I"

"You just shut up! Why on earth did you do that?! She really didn't need to know!!" Added Brooke shouting even louder.

"Come to my office" said Lucas talking loud. He didn't want his team to assist to this scene. "As for you guys…Just practice the defense okay?! I'll be back in a few."

"I would bet on that!!" Said Brooke pocking him with her finger." I'm not even sure you'll be back one day!!" She added seriously.

Lucas took her arm and forced her to his office.

"Are you insane?!" Asked Lucas angry. "How did you dare make a scene in front of MY team?! I'm at work here in case you didn't notice!" Added Lucas with anger. "What is your problem?!"

"What's my problem?!" Asked Brooke even more furious than before. "You're telling to Peyton that you slept with me and I shouldn't be furious! Why on earth did you tell her?! The past should stay in the past and you know that Lucas!!" She added furiously tapping Lucas' desk.

"What are you talking about?!" Lucas shouted back. "Not if it's your business but I wanted to come clean so I told her the truth. She was not the big bad wolf in this break up and she needed to know that! I never told her that I cheated on her with you!" Added Lucas staring at Brooke." There is no way she could have found out! Unless...Unless you told her!" Added Lucas frowning.

"I didn't exactly tell her but she knows and it's all your fault!!" Said Brooke stubbornly." If you didn't open your big mouth in the first place everything will still be fine now!"

"You….I…." Lucas was so angry that he couldn't find his words which was pretty ironic for a writer. "You were the one who somehow revealed the truth to Peyton and you come here to make me a scene?!" Asked Lucas in disbelieve. "You're such a lunatic!!" He added shaking his head. "You better go now!" He added showing her the door.

"You don't understand!!" Added Brooke more out of despair than anger.

Hearing the tone of her voice Lucas sat down.

"I'm going to be the bad one now! I'm the bitch who slept with her fiancé a couple of weeks before her wedding! I'm the cause of the cancellation of her wedding!! That's all people are going to see!!" Added Brooke with tears in her eyes. "Nobody knows my version! Nobody knows that she took you from me twice! Nobody knows that I never stopped loving you but that I buried these feelings deep down and hoped they will disappear one day! I was the first loving you Lucas!!"

"You still love me?!" Asked Lucas not angry anymore, he was just terribly confused and surprised.

"Of course I do!! And I probably always will!" She added before running outside Lucas' office crying.

"I didn't expect that one!" said Lucas loudly. He was so surprised that he couldn't even go after Brooke. He just sat there looking at the door.

----------------------**Meanwhile at Naley's**--------------------------------

Haley was cleaning James' bedroom when Nathan walked up to her.

"What do you think about that outfit for my first meeting with the team?!" He asked her nervously.

Haley laughed. "It's perfect Nate! Like the 5 other outfits you showed me before... Don't worry that much. The kids are going to love you…Except Jeremy probably but don't worry the kid hate everybody." Added Haley putting a Sponge bob teddy in a big blue plastic box. "You know… Our kid has way too many toys!" She said laughing. "I'm glad my class has been cancelled today for this careers' day!"

Nathan came behind her and kissed her neck. "You're perfect do you know that" he whispered huskily." Maybe you could take a break" he added smirking.

Haley turned around "awww don't do that. I…I think I need to tell you something before Nate". Said Haley seriously. _He has to know! I can't hide him this pregnancy. He is strong enough now. _She thought trying to bring some courage into herself.

"Okay….tell me your secret wify!" Said Nathan playfully.

Haley kissed his lips softly. "I'm pregnant Nate." She said almost whispering.

Nathan jaw just dropped. Haley tried to see any reaction on his face.

At this moment someone knocked on the door with insistence. "Say something Nate! Anything!" Said Haley frowning.

The person kept knocking.

Haley sighed "I'll be back in 2 minutes." She said to Nathan.

She walked out of the bedroom when Nathan finally came back to reality. "You're pregnant" he croaked. "When did you find out?"

"Let me just handle the person knocking I'll be back." She added.

When she opened the door she saw Peyton standing there. Her eyes were redden with tears. Haley sighed "I'm sorry Peyton it's really not the right time." She said about to close the door.

Peyton thought Haley was just brushing her off. "Please Haley I really need you now. I know I'm not your friend anymore but you're still mine. Lucas called off our wedding because he slept with Brooke!" She said starting to cry again. "I slept in my car last night because i couldn't stay with Brooke any longer! I need my Haley" said Peyton begging. "I really need you."

Haley eyes widen with surprise. _Lucas couldn't have done something like that_!! She thought to herself. " Come on in." She said shaking her head. She knew that Nathan would be mad for that but she was thinking that it was good to let him some time to process the information. _We'll talk about it soon enough _she thought to herself.

Haley sat near Peyton on the sofa. "Tell me what happened" Haley asked nicely taking Peyton's hand. _I guess the war is over _she added to herself.

**What will be Nathan's reaction to the pregnancy? What will Haley do after Peyton's story? Does Brooke revelation is going to change everything? Find out in the next chapter!! ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author note:** Hey guys! Thanks for your lovely reviews. I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. Take care.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe he did that!" Said Haley almost shouting. "It's…Are you sure? I mean you surely misunderstood."

"I didn't" said Peyton understanding Haley disbelieve . "I honestly thought he was messing with me at first but he wasn't". Added Peyton with tears in her eyes.

"Come here...". Said Haley pulling her into a hug. Haley knew too well what it was to see your world and what you thought were true being destroyed around you.

"And you don't even know what the worst part is." Said Peyton still hugging Haley. It felt so good to have her friend back even if it was in such circumstances.

"How can it get worst?!" Asked Haley looking at Peyton. "Did Lucas cheat on you with Chris Keller?!" She asked trying to cheer Peyton up.

Peyton shook her head, she didn't even get the joke so she was upset. "I honestly would have preferred that!" Said Peyton seriously. "He cheated on me with Brooke!" Finally said Peyton. Just saying her name was breaking her heart.

"Brooke? Brooke who?" Asked Haley frowning not even thinking about her friend Brooke.

"Brooke Davis! Brooke our friend! Brooke the godmother of your child!" Shouted Peyton.

Haley jaw just dropped. "I…I… No!" she said with conviction. "Brooke wouldn't do something like that! I know her!" Said Haley shaking her head.

"Go and ask her!" Said Peyton showing her the door. "I asked her and she didn't deny it! I'm sure she'll tell you the truth now that you already know."

"I…It's…" Haley sighed. "I'm really sorry for you Peyton. I don't even know what to say." She pulled her into a hug again and sadly smiled to her. "But… Where are you staying now?! I mean… after the all Brooke situation."

"Well I'm staying down to the _5Stars_ motel." Said Peyton sadly. "I think I'm going to move back to LA. I was miserable there but…I'm even worse here!"

"Don't go this way. You need to get closure Peyton. I can't stop you from leaving but each time you did, it was for the wrong reasons. You can't run from your life and I'm sure you know that." Said Haley calmly. "You have to deal with them before going…you need to get closure and maybe this will help you to go forward." Added Haley putting her hands on Peyton's.

"I…You're right." Said Peyton shaking her head. "I'm just not ready yet."

Nathan walked in the leaving room and sat on the armchair, he had his eyes fixed on Haley. It was like he was trying to tell her something like _Get rid of her we really need to talk! _Haley felt really embarrassed.

"Maybe you should come and stay here." She said to Peyton with a force smile. "Go to the Motel and pick up your stuff. There is a guest room waiting for you here."

" Really?!" Said Peyton happy. "You really mean that?!"

"Yeah why not!" Said Haley standing up hoping for Peyton to do it too.

Peyton stood up and hugged Haley. "Thank you so much Haley! You're a really friend!"

Haley walked Peyton to the door and whispered. "Please can you pick up Jamie from school for me? I need to have some alone time with Nate. We really need to talk."

"Yeah fine. No problem. I'll keep him occupied for a little while. Why?! Do you guys have problems?" Asked Peyton worried remembering Haley's visit the day before.

"I don't know yet…." Said Haley sincerely. "I'm…I'm pregnant." She added with a sad smile. "I'll talk to you later." She closed the door.

Haley walked back to the living room where Nathan was still sitting on the armchair.

"So… What do you think Nathan?" Said Haley sitting on the sofa. She was scared that Nathan will slip again.

"I…When did you find out?!"

"Only Yesterday... I just didn't know how to tell you." Said Haley nicely smiling to him.

Nathan stood up and sat beside her.

"You shouldn't worry about me." Said Nathan kissing her lips softly." I'm just really surprised I didn't expect such a news." He added sincerely. "I just don't know what to say... Am I happy?! Of course! Am I worried?! Definitely. There is a lot of risks for both of you Haley!" He said looking straight into her eyes. "But I'll stand by you whatever you decide to do. If you want to try to have this baby well… I'll do anything I can to help and we'll arrange a great follow up of this pregnancy. However…if you think it's too risky and that you're scared to leave Jamie motherless I'll stand by you too and I'll be by your side at the clinic. You're my wife and I love you more than life itself but at the end of the day it's your body and your life. Just know I'll be there and I'm going to love you whatever you choose to do." He added pulling her into a hug.

Haley started to cry. "I…Thank you honey". Said Haley kissing his shoulder. "Because as soon as the doctor told me I was pregnant I knew what I wanted to do." She added the voice broken by emotion.

"And what is that?" Asked Nathan nicely caressing her hair.

"I …I want to keep the baby. It's a miracle that I could be pregnant again. I know it's a risk but I ready to take it if you are." Added Haley cuddling into Nathan arms.

"Am I ready to lose you?! No but I'll be there all the way and I want to believe that for once everything will be just fine for us." Said Nathan keeping Haley tight against him. He just loved to feel her heart beating against his chest. "I love you so much." He added kissing her.

"I love you too. Thank you for being such a wonderful man." Said Haley kissing him back with passion.

"It's all because of you." Added Nathan with a smile.

-------------------------------**Meanwhile at Brookes' House**.--------------------------------

"Open the door Brooke!!" Shouted Lucas knocking louder. "Your car is there and I can see your stuff trough the window!! We need to talk!" Added Lucas angrily. _How childish is that?!! _He thought to himself. "Never mind….I'll stay in front of this house for as long as I need to but we're going to talk about what just happened."

Brooke sighed and opened the door. "Please Come in!" She said sarcastically.

Lucas walked in before she changed her mind. "Did you really think I was going to walk away?!" Asked Lucas frowning. "You just said to me that you always loved me and you ran away! How fair is that?"

Brooke sighed. "It's not but I don't need to be fair. I'm the one acting like a fool!" She added Brooke trying to hide her discomfort. "What do you want Lucas?!"

"I came here to apologize." He said nicely, not even upset anymore.

"Apologize?! For what?" Asked Brooke surprised.

"For sleeping with you. " Said Lucas plainly.

"I don't get you." Said Brooke sincerely

"Well on that night I thought we were just two drunk friends wanting sex to comfort themselves. I…I never thought there were some love involved in this dark story." He added touching her arm.

She stepped back. "Why?! Does it change anything?!" She asked despitefully.

"Yes it does Brooke. If I knew on that night that you were in love with me I'd…I'd never have slept with you." Said Lucas sadly." I 've hurt both Peyton and You on that night and it's not fair."

"Well… I didn't complain did I?.e Said Brooke trying to minimize the fact that it was her feelings for Lucas that pushed her into his bed. _I was not even that drunk!! _She thought to herself but she decided to lie. "Don't worry it's not love that pushed me into your bed! It's vodka!! I was feeling so bad and I was so drunk on that night that I'm sure I'd have slept with anybody… No offense!" She added keeping her eyes on his trying to sound sincere.

"Non taken!" said Lucas sincerely "and I actually feel relieve because even if I always cared for you I…I love Peyton." Said Lucas nicely. "You're precious to me and you'll always have a special place in my heart but I'm still in love with Peyton and I think I will be for the rest of my life. That's why I wanted to come clean." Lucas took a deep breath. "I didn't want her to feel guilty anymore. It was just not right. I think...I think i want her back! "Said Lucas discovering this truth at the same time.

"That's great Luke!" Said Brooke trying to hide her pain. "We're not meant to be anyway. We never were!! Try to set things right with her. Added Brooke nicely. Peytin is a good person. She deserves to be happy" said Brooke sincerely.

"Really?!" Asked Lucas surprised.

"Yeah! Try to get up back before it's too late." Said Brooke trying to sound happy.

Lucas nodded. "I will." He said walking to her and hugging her. "Thanks for everything. I'm sorry about telling her but I'll set things right I promise." He added walking out of her house.

"Maybe you will...but you won't mend my heart." She said saddly once she heard his engine.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author note: **Hey guys. Finally a new chapter!! I'm so sorry for not updating in about 2 weeks but I'm having a writer block with this story.

Anyway I hope you' re going to like it. Don't forget to review. :-)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two days Later:**

Lucas arrived in his office pretty upset, he went to the hotel where Peyton stayed but the reception told him that she checked out. _She ran away again!! _Thought Lucas angry.

Nathan and Haley were there. Nathan had his hand tenderly rubbing Haley's belly.

"Hey guys." Said Lucas trying to smile.

"Hey Bro." Said Nathan smiling but making signed with his eyes for Lucas to look at Haley.

Haley sent a dark look to Lucas before leaving the office.

Lucas frowned and looked at Nathan. "What is going on with her?" Asked Lucas confused.

"Peyton." Said Nathan shrugging . He warned Haley that he didn't want to meddle in the all Lucas/ Peyton crisis. Nathan even said that he would stand with his brother whatever happen.

"Oh…" Said Lucas who didn't expect that. "I'll be back in 10 minutes I want to have a word with Hales before the classes begins."

"Don't upset her Luke…" Said Nathan somehow smiling "She is pregnant." He still had trouble to believe it himself.

"Okay no…." Lucas stopped and looked at Nathan who was now smiling brightly. "Pregnant?!" Said Lucas confused but happy. "That's the best news ever!!"

Lucas hugged his brother. "I'll need all the details later" Said Lucas running behind Haley in the corridor.

He caught her just before she walked in the teachers' lounge.

"Talk to me Hales". Said Lucas nicely taking her hand.

"I don't think you want to Luke." Said Haley harshly looking at him with anger. "You're my best friend and I'll love you forever" she said turning around to face him "but…I don't see my dear Luke in front of me anymore. I….I" she shook her head. "Just drop it!" She added.

"I won't" said Lucas driving her to an empty class room. "We still have about 20 minutes before the first class."

"I don't need that much time" said Haley sitting on the desk. "Peyton came and she was broken Luke. Apparently you cheated on her with her best friend…."

Lucas was about to answer but Haley stopped him with a look. "Don't you dare open your pie hole Lucas Eugene Scott!! I can't believe what you did!! Why on earth did you do that?!" Asked Haley her arms crossed on her chest.

She looked at Lucas with impatience. Lucas didn't reply.

"Well…?!" Asked Haley arcing her eyebrows.

"Ohhh I can talk now?" Asked Lucas who was somehow amused by Haley motherly tone.

"Don't play the smart ass!!" Said Haley angry.

"I honestly don't know why I did it." Said Lucas sincerely. "I loved her I…I really did and still do." He added the voice full of emotion.

"I….Why did you hurt her then?" Asked Haley nicer. She couldn't stay upset with Lucas. He was the one there for her in the past.

"I don't know. I'm maybe just a masochist who like to destroy his happiness... Who knows" He said desperately really believing that. "I wanted to start on a clear slate and I felt bad for her. She lived with so much guilt when she didn't deserve it at all. I wanted her to understand that she was not the one to blame for our relation screw up because I screwed it up well before she did." Added Lucas sincerely.

Haley sighed. "I don't know what to say." _Lucas tried to make amend _she thought sadly.

"There is nothing to say." Said Lucas sadly. "I wanted to get things right with her but…but she left". He added shaking his head. "I think she left town again and for good this time."

Haley looked at him strangely. "You only want to make thing right?! Sure?" She asked suspiciously.

"Of course! I want to live with Peyton. I know she is the one for me…I guess I always knew but maybe…maybe somewhere deep inside I thought I didn't deserve to be happy. " Said Lucas like if he was realizing it just now.

Haley looked at Lucas and gently paddle his back. "She is at my flat Luke." She said nicely. "If you want to get things right it's the place to start."

"I…Thank you" said Lucas hugging Haley. "Tell Nathan I'll be back by practice. I'm gonna set things right and…and by the way congratulation for the baby. It's the best news ever."

He ran outside, he needed to see Peyton.

"Thank you" Haley whispered once Lucas left. _I hope God let me have this baby _she added to herself putting her two hands on her belly.

-------------------------------**Naley's Flat**----------------------------

Peyton was washing up the dishes, she felt bad for staying with Haley and Nathan but they made her feel so welcome.

Nathan even joked with her saying that he was happy that Jamie was having such a great relationship with her because it was like having a free nanny at home.

Haley was happy to have her friend around too. She was able to reconstruct the relationship she had with Peyton in the past.

Peyton was happy to be able to help them by taking to her charge the housework. She wanted Haley to be as calm as possible through her pregnancy.

She looked the «To do list » on fridge.

_Maybe I can go and pick up the dry cleaning_. Thought Peyton taking her car keys.

She opened the door to find Lucas standing in front of it. She closed it again and stood against it. "You're kidding right?" She said looking at the ceiling pretending to talk to god.

She took a deep breath and opened the door again.

"Nobody is there". She said coldly not even looking at Lucas.

Lucas stood in front of her to block her the way. "I want to talk to you." He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course you did!" Said Peyton sarcastically shrugging to remove Lucas's hands. "Well... I don't have anything to say to you." She added trying to pass by him, she didn't know how long she could hide her pain and anger.

"I…I just have something to tell you Peyton." Said Lucas sadly. "You don't need to talk you just need to listen."

"I don't owe you anything." Said Peyton feeling she was giving up.

"I know you don't but I beg you. I just ask you 5 minutes." Added Lucas on a begging tone.

Peyton sighed and looked at him.

"I'm …I'm really sorry Peyton. What I did is just unforgivable but I didn't intend to hurt you." Said lucas with sad eyes.

Peyton had a sarcastic laugh.

"I know" said Lucas shaking his head. "It's a pretty lame excuse… It's not even an excuse. I don't know what to say I…I love you Peyton." Finally said Lucas with the voice broken by emotion.

"Yeah!! Oh I get it!! You have sex with my sluty best friend because…you love me!!" Said Peyton sarcastically. "Oh my gosh!! It's so clear now." She said finally passing by him and going down the stairs. "I don't want to listen to you anymore." She added with tears filling up her eyes but Lucas couldn't see them.

"Please one more minute." Shouted Lucas behind her. "I want you to move back in the house with me".

"What?!" Said Peyton finally stopping and turning around. "I….Please tell me I didn't hear right?! "

"Listen Nathan and Haley need some space." Said Lucas not really knowing where he was going with that. "Just move in like a roommate and let rediscover who we are. Maybe we can be friend again." He added unsure of himself.

"I… Screw you Lucas." She said shaking her head. "Why should I even consider sharing something with a scumbag like you?!" She asked with fury.

"Because of that!" Said Lucas closing the space between them and taking her lips into a passionate kiss.

He sadly broke the kiss, they were both out of breath.

"You are angry but you still love me Peyton at least a part of you still do." Said Lucas rubbing her cheek. "Please just try to know me again. Let's be friend."

Peyton frowned. "How could you do that?!" She asked in a whisper, her voice was broken with emotion looking down. "You're using my weakness."

She looked up and slapped him. "Go to Hell!" She shouted umpping in her car and driving away

-------------------------------------------

Lucas came home at the end of the day and just fall on the sofa. He was depressed. He really thought that speaking to Peyton would help him at least to create some cordial relations.

His phone started to ring he looked at the caller ID it said _Brooke._

"Hey girl." Said Lucas trying to sound cheery.

"I guess you didn't get much more luck with Peyton then I did huh?" Asked Brooke as if she could read in Lucas.

"Well... It's life". He added shrugging looking at a picture of the three of them on the wall. _It was so simple before _he thought.

"It's sucked to love Lucas Scott back in High School and it's still does." Said Brooke out loud.

"Excuse me?!" Lucas frowned.

"I… Never mind." Said Brooke embarrassed. "I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner tonight." She asked shyly.

Lucas didn't reply.

"You know that I love you Luke and a part of me will always do but I can deal with that." Said Brooke more hoping than saying. "We did something stupid two years ago but I don't see why we can't be friend again." She added sincerely. "We were good at that weren't we?"

"I….You're right." Said Lucas somehow happy to have Brooke back. "I…"

Someone knocked at the door.

Lucas stood up and walked to the door. "Not tonight thought I really tired." He said sincerely.

"Okay just give me a call when you want to." Said Brooke trying to hide her disappointment.

Lucas opened the door to find Peyton standing in front of it.

"Let me call you back" he said hanging up.

Lucas looked at Peyton in disbelieve. _It's just a dream_.

"Okay Scott! I'll stay here till my friend Haley give birth to her baby. I left her down once and I won't do it again!" She said on a sure tone even if she was shaking inside. "Maybe we can be friend again but nothing more!"

_Why did I listen to Haley?! I'm so stupid!! _Thought Peyton walking in.

"Okay." Said Lucas letting her in._ I just have a few month to convince her_. He thought with the hope renewed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author note:** Hey guys. I'm really sorry for not updating this story for so long but I had a major writer block for it. Anyway here is chapter 18 i hope you're going to enjoy it :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two months later. **

"But does she knows where you are?" Asked Brooke curiously.

"If you mean having dinner with you… Yes she does." Replied Lucas with a smile.

"Ouch…" Said Brooke grimacing.

"Surprisingly no." Said Lucas nodding. "It's clear we're not together. I mean we're living together but that's it. We maybe exchange about 2 words a day." Added Lucas shrugging.

"I'm sorry" said Brooke sincerely putting her hand on top of Lucas's. She made it clear to him and to Haley that she was still in love with him and that a part of her will probably always will but she knew deep down that they were not meant to be. _How come the person you love can't be the one for you_. She thought back then.

"Aww don't be." Said Lucas rolling his eyes. "It was hurting at first but now…" he shrugged. "I don't really care anymore." _At least it's what I try to convince myself of_. He added to himself.

"Look at the bright side Luke, at least she acknowledges your existence!" Said Brooke sadly. "When she said I was dead to her she meant it!" Added Brooke shaking her head.

Lucas felt bad for Brooke because it seems that Peyton was blaming Brooke a lot more than she was blaming him and it was unfair. "Well… Believe me Brooke living with Peyton just now is about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels." He said trying to sound serious.

Brooke burst into laugher. She didn't expect Lucas to say something like that.

Lucas couldn't contain his laugher any longer he burst into laugher too.

Peyton was looking at Brooke and Lucas having dinner from the street.

_They're laughing now!_ Thought Peyton with both anger and jealousy. _They are not feeling bad…They're having fun. _She added shaking her head.

She turned around to go.

At this moment Lucas looked by the window and frowned.

"Peyton?" He said almost whispering.

"And you say she is not on your mind!" Said Brooke slightly hurt.

"No…Peyton" he said pointing to someone outside.

"Go." Said Brooke with a smile." Maybe…Maybe it's not too late for you two." Said Brooke sincerely. _Not like it is for us or Peyton and I. _She thought sadly.

"I…" Started Lucas looking from Brooke to Peyton.

"Go!" Said Brooke almost shouting now. "I know too well that nobody can stand on Leyton's way!"

"Thank you!" Said Lucas sincerely standing up. He threw money on the table and ran as fast as he could.

"Peyton." He shouted when he was close enough.

_Fuck! He saw you idiot! _Thought Peyton angry but she continued to walk.

Lucas sighed. "Peyton!" He shouted again finally catching her arm.

"What?!" She barked aggressively finally turning around.

"_What?!" _Asked Lucas surprised. "You're the one spying and you are the one shouting?!" He laughed sarcastically. "You're good!" He added sincerely impressed.

"I….Go back to your girlfriend Lucas!" Said Peyton spitefully and short of argument.

"I….Gosh!! I'm not dating Brooke and you know that! We…" Lucas sighed. "We made a terrible mistake that's all."

"I'm…I'm not even angry against you anymore." Said Peyton finally giving up. "I'm angry against myself."

Lucas seemed confused.

"I screwed up my all future to be with you Lucas and…and I should have known you didn't deserve it." She added calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Lucas annoyed. "I don't think you had to make some heart wrenching sacrifice to be with me." He added sure of himself.

"Yeah?! Well think again! The record label offered me a job after the internship but I refused it because I wanted to be with you!" Peyton shouted out of pain.

Lucas jaw dropped. He didn't intend such a revelation.

"I thought you were the One! I…" She had a sarcastic laugh. "I thought you would never hurt me that you would always love me!" She shook her head. "I was just a stupid kid."

Lucas walked to her. "But I love you Peyton I really do." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you dare say…." Started Peyton but Lucas cut her off by kissing her with passion.

Peyton fought for a second before giving up and kissing him back.

They finally parted breathless.

"Don't say you don't love me anymore because I know you do." He whispered against her lips.

"I never said that." Said Peyton looking down. "But love is not enough this time." She added sadly.

Lucas looked at her walking away and asked himself a question. _Is love enough? _He didn't know anymore.


End file.
